A Sorta Fairytale
by Leah Pensotti
Summary: Ch. 16 up, first part of "The Evangeline Series" complete--R&R!
1. Beneath the Tree

**I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings, J. R.R. Tolkien, or any of the poetry or poets referenced (such as John Keats)-all I own is Dascha, Ivy, Geniveve and Christopher**  
  
  
  
Leaf-Fringed Legend  
  
By Leah Pensotti  
  
  
  
"Sylvan historian, who canst thus express A flowery tale more sweetly than our rhyme: What leaf -fringed legend haunts about thy shape Of deities or mortals, or of both, In Tempe or the dales of Arcady ? What men or gods are these? What maidens loth? What mad pursuit? What struggle to escape? What pipes and timbrels? What wild ecstasy?"  
  
-John Keats "Ode on a Grecian Urn"  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Beneath the Tree  
  
Geniveve fidgeted in her seat as Dascha hulked around the kitchen, clearly disgruntled. She lifted her head to glance at Dascha, turning her face away from the pile of books and study materials and tucked her ink-pen behind her ear and sighed.  
  
"Dascha, would you please sit down? I already have a headache from studying; besides you're not going to achieve anything by pacing about the kitchen."  
  
Dascha easily stood six feet tall and weighed at least two hundred pounds of pure muscle. Mr. And Mrs. Savitri, Geniveve's parents, thought that it would be good to house an international student after Christopher, Geniveve's older brother, moved into his own place to begin medical school.  
  
Dascha had made progress with English; albeit still broken and laden with a thick Russian accent. Geniveve had learned much from Dascha about Russia and it's culture-but mostly she has learned about weight training. Dascha is a power lifter; surely to be bound for the Olympics in Athens.  
  
While Geniveve is a little more soft and slight than Dascha physically; she had been eager to help tutor her with her English assignments. Seeing as though Geniveve was an English major-and extremely studious at that. When not at school, Geniveve worked at the local riding stables and at a small flower shop in town. When Geniveve had any time left over; Dascha repaid her for her tutoring by coordinating a training regimen just for her. It's like having a live-in personal trainer. However, Geniveve didn't like it at all, but she didn't want to hurt Dascha's feelings.  
  
Dascha turned and sat; a frown etched upon her face, "Yes, Gen. But this book is-is.how do you say? Not easy."  
  
Geniveve smiled reassuringly, "Yeah, Dascha; it's not exactly my cup of tea either. It is, however an important and monumental piece of literature. Ivy will be here soon-she lives for this stuff. Tolkien is her hero."  
  
To look at Ivy O'Connor, one wouldn't think of her as being into reading- let alone into massive fantasy epics. Mostly she is seen as some punk kid or a recidivist. She had a bad attitude most of the time and sneered a lot; but she had been Geniveve's best friend since the second grade. Ivy was a tomboy covered in bruises and Geniveve was quiet and wore braces. All and all a very unlikely match.  
  
Fourteen years later, Geniveve, Dascha, and Ivy all attend South Carolina University and will graduate within a year. Finals were two weeks away and Dascha had fallen far behind in her British Literature 250 class. So Geniveve and Ivy were enrolled to help; covering three or four chapters a night. Geniveve stood up and walked to the counter to pour herself another cup of hot tea.  
  
"You want some tea, Dascha? It's full of anti-oxidants, at least that's what Christopher tells me."  
  
Suddenly, Geniveve felt a presence in the doorway. She spun on her heel to find Ivy; completely drenched with rainwater and clad completely in black. Her dyed-black, short, bobbed hair dripped onto her face where her eyeliner began to run.  
  
"Ivy! For crying out loud! Let me get you a towel. Take off your jacket so you won't catch your death."  
  
Geniveve bustled out of the kitchen while buttoning her dark green, knee- length sweater over her dark blue jeans and black tank top. When she appeared again, Geniveve carried a towel and a black-hooded sweatshirt. She threw them both to Ivy, who had removed her jacket to reveal a blood red tank and leather cuff bracelets on each wrist.  
  
Ivy looked to Geniveve, "Thanks Evie. The storm's rolling in. It's that time of year again."  
  
Ivy toweled down her hair and wrapped herself in the sweatshirt. She sighed heavily, "Alright Dascha, it's time to exercise that brain of yours. Are you ready?"  
  
"Nyet, Ivy. Is too hard for me."  
  
Dascha shook her head, her light brown ponytail wagged behind her and her pale blue eyes drooped from lack of sleep.  
  
Ivy rolled her eyes, "Come on. You can bench press Geniveve and me. Surely you can get this. It's a great story. You'll enjoy it more once you open up."  
  
Geniveve sipped her tea thoughtfully and smoothed her dark blond hair away from her face; "It's not only the suspension of belief, Ivy. The story itself is complex with its own mythology and Tolkien created his own languages. Dascha is just hooking onto English; Elvish may throw her for a loop."  
  
Dascha nodded in agreement, "Yes, this Elvis is not easy."  
  
Geniveve smiled broadly and Ivy chuckled lightly. Ivy shook her dark, bobbed hair; still damp from the rain;  
  
"We better get going. The weather's gonna get nasty and I've got to go to work in the morning. "  
  
Ivy scooted her chair close to the table "So where were we last night in our discussion?"  
  
Dascha and Geniveve looked at each other and Geniveve spoke up, "Uh, I think Weathertop-before Glorfindel comes."  
  
Ivy smiled and began the run down of the chapter. Two hours later, they had advanced one chapter and the wind began to pick up outside and lightning flashed in marvelous silver streaks. Geniveve propped herself up on her elbows; her green-gray eyes fought off sleep while Dascha tried to grasp Ivy's excited chatter.  
  
The back door slowly opened as Christopher walked in closing his rain- drenched umbrella. Geniveve sat up straight and welcomed her brother with a smile, "Hey Chris, what brings you around?"  
  
Christopher ran a hand through his light brown hair and pulled a large canvas bag from behind and lifted it for her to see, "Laundry. Are the folks out?"  
  
Geniveve nodded, "Yep. Gone until Monday. They went to visit Grandma in Virginia."  
  
Christopher placed the bag on the floor and sat at the table next to Dascha, "Hey Dascha; Ivy. What are you ladies up to tonight?"  
  
Geniveve looked at her best friend as she turned scarlet from the neck up. It was well known to most in the household that Ivy had a wicked crush on Christopher since she was nine years old. Well-known to everyone except Christopher, who seemed to treat Ivy like nothing more than his adopted little sister.  
  
Geniveve sighed, "We're up to our necks in Tolkien. Dascha has to read "Lord of the Rings" for class. Ivy and I are attempting to help her wade through it."  
  
Christopher smiled, "I read these books when I was fourteen. Didn't make much sense at the time but I liked it anyway. Especially when they hewed off orc heads."  
  
Ivy smiled dreamily at Christopher, yet another trait that was unlike her. For most guys she acted aloof and too cool to care. A real ice-queen. But something about Christopher made her melt.  
  
Christopher turned to her, "You okay Ivy? You look like you're dizzy."  
  
Geniveve stifled a giggle and Dascha smiled. Ivy blushed again as Geniveve interjected, "I made some more hot tea Christopher. Do you fancy a cup?"  
  
Christopher turned to his sister, "Yeah, Evie. That would be great. You know it's really bad out there, I may have to sleep on the couch."  
  
Geniveve poured a cup of tea for her brother and sat down on the other side of him, "Alright, let's get this show on the road. Let's see, are we at Rivendell yet?"  
  
Ivy eased up a bit and avoided eye contact with Christopher, "Not yet, almost. Frodo is on Asfaloth , running from the Wraiths."  
  
Suddenly, a bright flash of lightening crashed into the elm tree next to the kitchen window. Geniveve, Ivy and Dascha jumped out of their seats and shrieked. Christopher rose and looked out the window then turned to signal them to run as a slow creaking grew louder and louder. The elm was collapsing upon them, glass broke and shattered, the roof caved in as Christopher grabbed Ivy and Geniveve and threw them to the floor, shielding their bodies with his own when all the lights at the Savitri home extinguished and the storm raged on.  
  
  
  
Geniveve opened her eyes and inhaled deeply, sand flying into her lungs. She was on a beach. Was she dead? She turned sorely to find Dascha, Ivy and Christopher unconscious nearby. Her eyes fluttered with exhaustion and she heard footsteps nearby as a dark form lingered above her.  
  
Geniveve managed to reach out her hand and rasp, "Help us."  
  
A loud voice boomed above her, "Well, this is an odd find indeed. Of course these are odd times. We cannot leave them here to die; come Glorfindel and take the girl on the far right. My word, is that a woman? I have never seen one so strong. You had better get her and the man, Aragorn. I shall walk the semi-conscious. It seems the elves have their work cut out for them."  
  
Geniveve felt herself being raised and her arm being slung around a neck surrounded by thick, long hair. Her imagination had betrayed her. She spoke aloud "A local habitation and a name. Such tricks hath strong imagination."  
  
As Geniveve walked, the voice chuckled lightly; "Yes, I suppose that's true. You're quite a mystery, dear girl."  
  
  
  
  
  
Geniveve awoke in a soft bed; covers pulled up to her chin. She wrestled a bit with the light, everything seemed so bright. She sat up and scanned the room, drenched completely in white and containing two beds beside her own. Dascha and Ivy were snuggled in them, and she sighed with relief but panicked when her brother was not there?"  
  
"Where's Christopher? Is he alright?"  
  
A sigh came from her left, and Geniveve turned to find an old man clothed in gray standing at the window. He turned and met her gaze squarely, a long pipe hanging from his jaw; "The boy is fine. He's resting in the room next door. What, may I ask, is your name?"  
  
Geniveve sat up; eyebrows raised high, "I'm Geniveve Savitri. Where are we?"  
  
The old man sat in a chair beside her bed; "Somehow, you and your companions found yourselves in Rivendell, in the house of Elrond."  
  
Geniveve's mouth dropped, "I'm dead, aren't I?"  
  
The old man chuckled warmly, "Not as far as I can tell. I am wondering how you all made it here, Lady Geniveve."  
  
Geniveve ran a hand through her hair, "I'm not sure. We're we on a beach?"  
  
He puffed from his pipe, "Yes, you were. And you gave quite an interesting riddle. We have all tried to figure it out all day. 'A local habitation and a name. Such tricks hath strong imagination.'"  
  
Geniveve smiled, "It's Shakespeare."  
  
The man looked confused, "Who?"  
  
She smiled broadly, "From 'A Midsummer Night's Dream.' Shakespeare, you know about him right?"  
  
He shook his head, "I fear not, lady. What else does he say?"  
  
Geniveve wrinkled her brow, "Okay, here's the whole thing;  
  
'Lovers and madmen have such seething brains, Such shaping fantasies, that apprehend More than cool reason ever comprehends. The lunatic, the lover, and the poet Are of imagination all compact:-- One sees more devils than a vast hell can hold,-- That is the madman: the lover, all as frantic, Sees Helen's beauty in brow of Egypt: The poet's eye, in a fine frenzy rolling, Doth glance from heaven to earth, from earth to heaven; And, as imagination bodies forth The forms of things unknown, the poet's pen Turns them to shapes, and gives to airy nothing A local habitation and a name. Such tricks hath strong imagination. That, if it would but apprehend some joy, It comprehends some bringer of that joy; Or in the night, imagining some fear, How easy is a bush supposed a bear!'"  
  
The man nodded his head and looked thoughtful, "Hmm. So you find yourself with your imagination, do you?"  
  
Geniveve nodded in return, "Yes. There is one way to find out if my imagination has run away with me. What, sir, is your name?"  
  
The man answered, "My name is Gandalf."  
  
  
  
Please, Read and Review. Dascha, Christopher, and Ivy awake and all meet the Hobbits, Aragorn and Elrond. I hope you enjoyed it! 


	2. Out of Space-Out of Time

**I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings, J. R.R. Tolkien, or any of the poetry or poets referenced (such as John Keats)-all I own is Dascha, Ivy, Geniveve and Christopher**  
  
  
  
Leaf-Fringed Legend  
  
By Leah Pensotti  
  
  
  
"Sylvan historian, who canst thus express A flowery tale more sweetly than our rhyme: What leaf -fringed legend haunts about thy shape Of deities or mortals, or of both, In Tempe or the dales of Arcady ? What men or gods are these? What maidens loth? What mad pursuit? What struggle to escape? What pipes and timbrels? What wild ecstasy?"  
  
-John Keats "Ode on a Grecian Urn"  
  
Chapter Two: Out of Space and Out of Time  
  
Geniveve sat up, straight as could be, "Gandalf?"  
  
The man shook his head, "Yes that's right."  
  
She sighed deeply, "I'm either dead or crazy."  
  
Gandalf puffed his pipe, a vague look of amusement on his face, "We shall talk later, Geniveve. I'll leave you to wake your companions, I should think they'd like to see a familiar face. Someone should be by to help you, Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you all. I will see you then."  
  
Gandalf rose from the chair, gathered his hat and staff and then walked to the door. Geniveve mustered a small "goodbye" before the door closed and looked around the room. Only a few specks of color were apparent, the rest of the décor was white. Geniveve pulled the covers back, her tennis shoes were on the floor next to the bed and she still wore her black tank top and dark jeans, but her dark green sweater was missing.  
  
She tiptoed over to Dascha's bed first and shook the girl by a large shoulder, "Dascha. It's Gen, wake up."  
  
Dascha's shoulder length hair covered her face and a strong arm flew out to knock Geniveve over and then Dascha mumbled a few inaudible words in Russian. Geniveve pulled herself up from the floor and blew her hair out of her face with an exasperated breath.  
  
"Oh, you're gonna get it now."  
  
Geniveve took a pillow from the bed and pressed it over Dascha's face firmly. Dascha started to struggle and Geniveve relented and removed the pillow to see Dascha very much awake and laboring for breath.  
  
"You want me dead, Gen?"  
  
Geniveve chuckled, "I should ask you the same thing, Terminator. I've been trying to wake you up. Come on, we need to get Ivy and find Chris. I'm afraid we're in a mess."  
  
Dascha rolled of her bed and glanced at her surroundings, "Where are we?"  
  
Geniveve sighed, "In hell-or a reasonable facsimile. You wouldn't believe me if I told you. First we'll wake up Ivy and then we'll try to figure it all out."  
  
Together they turned to where Ivy slept. Geniveve whispered gently and tapped Ivy's shoulder, "Ivy, I think you're dreams have come true. Wake up."  
  
Ivy looked up wearily, her hazel eyes drooping; "Christopher wants to marry me?"  
  
Dascha let out a hearty laugh and Geniveve smiled, " No. I wish, Ivy. Think hard."  
  
Ivy sat up and her eyes went wide. Her black hair stuck up funny from sleep; "Holy shit! Where are we?"  
  
Geniveve cleared her throat, "Um. Rivendell."  
  
Ivy shot out of bed and ran to the balcony. A frantic glare was in her eye. She tore at the curtains and squealed happily, "Arrgh! I can't believe it."  
  
Geniveve and Dascha stood in the middle of the room and watched as Ivy jumped on a bed. Geniveve approached slowly, " Ivy, get it all out now. Don't, you know, wig out when we meet people. You may think we're lucky. I think we're dead. Maybe I'm dreaming. Hey Dascha, pinch me."  
  
Dascha reached out and twisted the skin above Geniveve's elbow. Geniveve howled in pain, "Okay, uncle, uncle, uncle! Maybe I'm not dreaming."  
  
Ivy stopped bouncing on the bed, "Evie, we're not dreaming! This is real!"  
  
Geniveve sighed, "Alright then, it's mass hysteria. Caused by the storm and the tree. That has to be it. Let's go get Christopher."  
  
Ivy looked at her in horror, "Where is he?"  
  
Geniveve pointed to the left, "Next door. Don't tell me you're gonna be shy. That's my job. If people only knew the truth about you, Ivy O'Connor. You're not tough at all."  
  
Geniveve opened the door and looked out to the hall, making sure that no one was there. They then quietly walked to the next door and sneaked in. Christopher lie in the bed asleep, a cut visible across his forehead. Geniveve nudged Ivy, "Hey, there's sleeping beauty. Go wake him up."  
  
Ivy looked to Geniveve and sneered. Geniveve stepped away and sat on the side of her brother's bed, "Chris. We need you're help. Wake up."  
  
Christopher turned over and looked up at Geniveve, "If you're coming in here to tell me that we're in Rivendell, there's no need. Aragorn was here earlier."  
  
Geniveve wrinkled her brow, "He was? What did he say?"  
  
Her brother sat up and yawned, "Not much."  
  
Geniveve sighed, "What do you think happened? How did we get here?"  
  
Christopher shrugged, "Mass hysteria or we're dead."  
  
She smiled, "Yeah, that's what I thought."  
  
Ivy stepped forward anxiously, "No. We're here. This is real."  
  
Christopher smiled at Ivy, "Come on Ivy. This is a fictional place."  
  
Ivy looked defeated and then said, "Did Aragorn say anything important?"  
  
Christopher rolled out of bed and then stood up, "No. Well, he did say that Elrond wanted to see us."  
  
Geniveve nodded, "That's what Gandalf told me."  
  
Ivy's jaw dropped, "Gandalf was in our room?"  
  
Geniveve nodded, "Yep."  
  
Dascha looked confused and then spoke, "We are in that book, no?"  
  
Ivy smiled, "We are!"  
  
Dascha sighed, "I am being punished, no?"  
  
Christopher and Geniveve laughed until their faces turned pink. All of a sudden a knock comes on the door and a small voice is heard, "Um, is everything all right? Gandalf sent us to bring you your clothes."  
  
Dascha opened the door and looked down as the others ran to her side. There stood three little men with curly mops of hair on their heads and hair-covered feet, looking up in shock at Dascha. Ivy looked to Geniveve and then Geniveve looked to Chris and they all looked back down to the creatures at their door.  
  
Dascha screamed in terror, "AGGH!"  
  
The tiny men screamed in return, "AGGH!"  
  
Dascha threw the door shut and caught her breath. Geniveve pushed the girl out of the way and opened the door. The creatures cowered against the wall as she walked towards them slowly, "Are you all alright? I am so sorry about that. She has never seen people like you before."  
  
Geniveve smiled, and doubted her sanity. She had never seen anything like them before, either, "My name is Geniveve. Will you all please come in? We won't hurt you."  
  
All three of them smiled cautiously and walked into the room. Christopher and Ivy flanked either side of Dascha on the bed, trying to calm her down.  
  
Geniveve smiled reassuringly, "You said you brought us clothes?"  
  
The smallest of the three stepped forward, "Here you go. I'm Peregrin Took. My friends here call me Pippin, though."  
  
She reached out and took the bundle from Pippin that looked to contain their jackets and Geniveve's green sweater, "Thank You, Pippin I have been wondering where these went. Who are you're friends?"  
  
Another stepped forward, "I am Meriadoc Brandybuck, er, Merry and this is Sam."  
  
Geniveve nodded and looked to the silent one, who looked to be shy but also a little sad, "It's nice to meet you both. This is my brother Christopher, my friends Ivy, and Dascha."  
  
They looked in curiosity at Dascha and then Geniveve felt a tug on her pant- leg. She looked down to see Sam beside her; she crouched down and asked, "Yes Sam?"  
  
He stammered a bit, "Er, we haven't ever seen anyone like her before either, if you take my meaning."  
  
She laughed faintly, "Yes, Dascha is a real rarity."  
  
Pippin stepped closer, "She's really big."  
  
Ivy and Chris both laughed as Dascha reeled. Geniveve laughed again, "And you're quite small."  
  
Merry puffed out his chest a bit; "We're hobbits. What are you?"  
  
Chris stood next to his sister, "Humans."  
  
Pippin looked up, "Well Gandalf nor Strider, er, Aragorn have seen the likes of you. Where did you come from?"  
  
Ivy spoke up, "Far away."  
  
Geniveve stood up again, "A different space and time, I should think. Truth is, we got here by accident. We really don't know how it happened."  
  
After a brief silence Sam spoke, "I should go check on Frodo. I suppose I'll see you soon."  
  
Geniveve smiled, "I hope so Sam."  
  
Sam blushed a bit and walked through the door; Merry and Pippin turned around and Merry spoke, "Aragorn should be by in a hour, to take you to Lord Elrond. All of you should get ready."  
  
Geniveve and Ivy nodded in unison as the hobbits left the room. Geniveve turned to observe Dascha, who sat at the bed clutching her knees.  
  
Dascha finally spoke, "Hobbits?"  
  
Geniveve merely nodded and realized that it was another nail in the coffin of her sanity.  
  
**Remember to R&R! Next Chapter-Aragorn, Elrond, the Hall of Fire with Bilbo, Frodo and Geniveve. Fellowship soon to follow** 


	3. Seeking Help

**I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings, J. R.R. Tolkien, or any of the poetry or poets referenced (such as John Keats)-all I own is Dascha, Ivy, Geniveve and Christopher**  
  
  
  
Leaf-Fringed Legend  
  
By Leah Pensotti  
  
  
  
"Sylvan historian, who canst thus express A flowery tale more sweetly than our rhyme: What leaf -fringed legend haunts about thy shape Of deities or mortals, or of both, In Tempe or the dales of Arcady ? What men or gods are these? What maidens loth? What mad pursuit? What struggle to escape? What pipes and timbrels? What wild ecstasy?"  
  
-John Keats "Ode on a Grecian Urn"  
  
Chapter Three: Seeking Help  
  
Geniveve picked up a brush and ran it through her hair. The girls had crept back into their room to make themselves presentable. Geniveve turned around to Dascha and Ivy and smoothed her hair again.  
  
"Do I look okay?"  
  
Ivy stepped up to her laughed, "We all look a little rough, I'm afraid. I mean, we did have a tree fall on us."  
  
She took the brush from Geniveve's hand and ran it through her own short hair. Geniveve bit her lower lip; she was extremely nervous about the entire situation. Would Elrond be able to get them home? Would they ever get home?  
  
Dascha saw Geniveve deep in thought and sighed, "I worry as well, Gen."  
  
Geniveve smiled slightly and put on her green sweater and buttoned only the top button. She sat upon the bed, lost in her thoughts and fears as Dascha and Ivy fixed each other's hair. Suddenly, the door opened and Christopher peeked in with his hand covering his eyes.  
  
"Is everybody decent?"  
  
Geniveve rolled her eyes, "Yeah Chris."  
  
Her brother sat beside her on the bed and put an arm about her shoulders, "Come on, Evie. Things will work out. We'll be home in no time. Just think of this as a nice little vacation; a well-deserved break."  
  
Before Geniveve had time to reply, a strong knock came upon the door. Christopher rose and opened the door, revealing a man with longish dark hair and an all together mysterious persona. He looked to Christopher and gave him a thoughtful smile.  
  
"Good to see you up and about, Christopher. I trust you rested well?"  
  
Christopher nodded, "I did, Aragorn. Thank you."  
  
As Aragorn walked into the room; Ivy drew a sharp breath, Dascha stood tall, and Geniveve tried not to shrink away. He looked at them curiously; his eyes searched deep into their very spirits. Christopher walked up beside him and began introductions.  
  
"Aragorn this is Ivy, Dascha, and my sister Geniveve."  
  
Aragorn nodded to each of them, his eyes then fell back to Dascha, "Lady Dascha, I daresay I have ever seen a woman of your stature. You seem to be quite strong."  
  
Dascha smiled broadly and spoke with thick Russian enthusiasm, "Thank you."  
  
He seemed to be intrigued by her voice; the unfamiliar way she spoke. Aragorn then turned to Geniveve and smiled, "And you, Lady Geniveve. You are quite a giver of riddles! Gandalf finds you quite amusing. You will fit in well with Bilbo Baggins."  
  
All Geniveve could muster was a smile; and a faint one at that. Aragorn then turned and motioned them to follow, "Come friends, Lord Elrond and Gandalf await you."  
  
They followed Aragorn through the door and Geniveve walked unsurely. Somewhere deep inside she wanted to run back into the room, but she needed to know what Elrond had to say and if he could help them home.  
  
As they walked through the corridors of Rivendell, all four of them looked about in wonder. Breath caught in Geniveve's throat, as she let the sights seep in; she had never seen such a place-even in her most colorful dreams. White buildings, flowing curtains and leaves danced with a gentle wind. The light was bright and there was not a cloud in the air. Tall gray rocks hugged the buildings and water tumbled effortlessly over them.  
  
Aragorn led them up winding paths of stairs up to a high room where Gandalf sat talking to a tall being with elegant robes of deep red and gold. Geniveve stood; speechless beside Christopher and Dascha while Ivy stood at the end gaping at who only could be Lord Elrond.  
  
Geniveve watched him closely as he approached; she took note of his ears. They came to a point and showed through his hair. A small smile pulled at his lips, "Hello my guests; welcome to Rivendell."  
  
They all smiled in return and the Elf's expression turned more thoughtful, "Gandalf and I are quite interested as to how you made it to our protected shores?"  
  
Geniveve swallowed hard as she looked to Gandalf, who rose and stood next to Lord Elrond, "We were hoping you might tell us, Lady Geniveve."  
  
Her face turned a bright pink and she shrugged then stammered, "Uh, well, we were at home and there was a storm and lightening struck this old Elm tree. It came crashing down upon the house and everything went black. Then I woke up on the shore."  
  
Elrond spoke, "You all come from far away, do you not?"  
  
Ivy stepped forward, "It's more like WORLDS away."  
  
Aragorn raised an eyebrow, "Worlds away?"  
  
The four of them nodded in unison, eyes wide and serious. Elrond looked to Gandalf and then to Aragorn and then back to the strangers, "We may need time, friends, to find a way to help you. There are many dire things occurring at the present. In the meantime; please enjoy your time here."  
  
Dascha fidgeted and finally spoke, "But what are we to do?"  
  
Elrond, Gandalf, and Aragorn all puzzled at her speech, her thick accent more foreign than usual. Gandalf smiled and stood before her with his hands on his hips, "You must be Dascha. You have quite an interesting accent. May I inquire where you are from?"  
  
Dascha nodded, "My home is Russia."  
  
Christopher smiled, "Russia is a country in our world. Dascha has come to live with my parents and sister."  
  
Gandalf nodded with mild understanding, "I should like to hear more of your home. As for what you can do in the meantime, Rivendell has many attributes; horses and stables, trees and gardens, wonderful meals and the Hall of Fire. That may be a place of interest for you, Lady Geniveve. There you can share verses and tell tales."  
  
Geniveve smiled sheepishly and tucked her hair behind her ears. Elrond nodded, "We would be greatly honored if you stay and allowed us to assist you. As guests here you will have plenty of food, clothing, and protection."  
  
Ivy beamed at the though of residing in Rivendell for awhile. She shrugged and looked to the others, "We don't have any other alternatives, really."  
  
Geniveve looked to her brother; a weary smile tacked on her face. He nodded and spoke, "Ivy's right. We don't really have another choice."  
  
Elrond nodded, his dark hair moved briskly behind him, "Then it is settled. I hope to see you all later when we dine."  
  
Geniveve followed Ivy, Dascha, and Christopher down the stairs and away from where Gandalf and Elrond held conference. Her thoughts spun and everything seemed to fall away. They were stuck; and Geniveve did not like the way that felt at all.  
  
Christopher spun on his heel and brought the entire group to a halt; "Before we go any further we need to agree on one thing. No mentioning the book. Play dumb. We don't need to look suspicious."  
  
Geniveve nodded in agreement, while Ivy looked troubled. Dascha shrugged; she really didn't understand the book anyway.  
  
Ivy sighed, "Oh, all right Christopher. Just let me enjoy my time here. It seems to me that the council hasn't occurred yet. Even after that; the Fellowship won't leave for months until after the scouts return."  
  
Geniveve smiled sideways at her friend, "Ivy, we know. We'll be here for awhile. All Chris is saying is don't act weird. I agree completely."  
  
A curious voice rose up to meet them, "Agree to what?"  
  
They all turned their heads fast to see Aragorn with an interested look on his face. Geniveve swallowed and stuttered slightly, "W-we agree that Elrond is right. We should enjoy ourselves."  
  
He nodded solemnly, "Indeed. Would you like a tour? I would be happy to offer my services to such interesting guests."  
  
Ivy shook her head; "Surely you have more important and pressing matters to attend to. We wouldn't want to jeopardize you time."  
  
Aragorn smiled, "Nothing 'pressing' will happen until tomorrow, Lady Ivy. Come let us find the Hobbits."  
  
  
  
**Read and Review- Next Chapter: Hall of Fire with Bilbo and Geniveve. Many Meetings! Gardening with Sam!*** 


	4. Verses by the Fire

**I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings, J. R.R. Tolkien, or any of the poetry or poets referenced (such as John Keats)-all I own is Dascha, Ivy, Geniveve and Christopher**  
  
  
  
Leaf-Fringed Legend  
  
By Leah Pensotti  
  
  
  
"Sylvan historian, who canst thus express A flowery tale more sweetly than our rhyme: What leaf -fringed legend haunts about thy shape Of deities or mortals, or of both, In Tempe or the dales of Arcady ? What men or gods are these? What maidens loth? What mad pursuit? What struggle to escape? What pipes and timbrels? What wild ecstasy?"  
  
-John Keats "Ode on a Grecian Urn"  
  
Chapter Four: Verses by the Fire  
  
Geniveve followed the others as Aragorn led them down the stairs and through the vivid, lush gardens of Rivendell. She looked around, the sights being the most beautiful she had ever seen. She spent a lot of time working at Mary Ann's Flower Shop back home, and she had seen many plants and flowers; but none like the ones that grew in Rivendell.  
  
Branches and boughs hung above her head; a dusting of white flowers draped the paths and a wayward leaf fell at their feet every now and then. Small voices could be heard not far away. Geniveve wandered about, her mouth wide with astonishment. She backed away from the group; taking in the whole scene. Suddenly, a small form collided into the back of her knees.  
  
She spun on her heels to find Sam looking up at her. She smiled widely as a gentle breeze hit her face, "Hello there, Sam."  
  
Sam nodded sheepishly, "Afternoon, Lady Geniveve."  
  
Aragorn stepped up beside her and smiled at the hobbit, "Ah, Samwise. I'm sure you're happy that Frodo has recovered."  
  
Sam smiled, "Very happy. He, Merry, Pippin and I were just admiring Lord Elrond's gardens."  
  
Christopher, Dascha, and Ivy appeared from behind; looking down with wonder and interest. Aragorn turned to them; "Sam here is quite the gardener."  
  
Ivy ran a hand through her black hair and wrapped an arm around Geniveve's shoulders, "So is Geniveve. She constantly has dirt under her nails or her nose in a book. She has a pretty little garden at home."  
  
Sam smiled, "So do I."  
  
Aragorn laughed softly, "Perhaps Lady Geniveve would like to work in one of the gardens with you while she is here, Sam."  
  
Sam nodded, "That'd be great. Would Lord Elrond mind?"  
  
Aragorn shrugged, "We shall ask him tonight; if Lady Geniveve gives her consent."  
  
Geniveve turned to Christopher, Ivy and Dascha; they all nodded in approval. Geniveve smiled lightly-a sprinkle of pink dashed across her cheeks, "Sure. It sounds like fun."  
  
Suddenly, three figures appeared behind Sam. They had already met Merry and Pippin, so the other hobbit must be Frodo. Sam turned and placed a hand on Frodo's shoulder, "Mister Frodo; these here are Lord Elrond's guests Lady Ivy, Mister Christopher and Lady Dascha. This here is Lady Geniveve."  
  
Sam turned to the humans; "This here is Mister Frodo Baggins."  
  
Geniveve nodded gently as she looked to Frodo. His curly chestnut hair shadowed his big eyes and pale skin. He looked at them all curiously, his eyes widened as he saw Dascha and he spoke meekly, "It's nice to meet you all."  
  
Aragorn smiled, "It's nice to see you about, Frodo. Now, however, we should be going to the hall to dine. It should be quite a feast."  
  
Aragorn led the way, followed by the hobbits, who perked up at the mere mention of food. Ivy, Dascha, Geniveve and Christopher lagged behind. Ivy turned to her friend and tugged a strand of blond hair; "Evie's got a date with a hobbit."  
  
Geniveve brushes her hair behind her shoulders and returned Ivy's playful smile, "Please, Ivy."  
  
She took Christopher by the arm and walked towards the great white building where Aragorn and the hobbits had disappeared. Geniveve patted her brother's arm, "I think it's mass hysteria Chris."  
  
Christopher sighed, "I don't know, Evie. I'm kind of leaning towards death."  
  
*  
  
Once inside the hall, Elves gathered and Geniveve looked around and then down at her clothes, "I think we are a little underdressed."  
  
Ivy shrugged, "Oh well. Come on, let's find a seat."  
  
They sat near the back of the hall; Ivy beside Geniveve, Geniveve beside Christopher, and Christopher beside Dascha. Soon, Elrond entered and took his place beside Gandalf and a golden haired Elf. Ivy leaned over to her and whispered, "That must be Glorfindel."  
  
Geniveve folded her hands in her lap and nodded. She spied a female elf at the same table, her dark hair offset by her gray gown. Geniveve fidgeted slightly-she felt completely out of place. She leaned back over to Ivy and whispers, "That's Arwen, right?"  
  
Ivy nodded and unzipped her sweatshirt; "I think so. It has to be."  
  
*  
  
After their meal, the hall filed out and Geniveve rose cautiously, "Where is everybody going?"  
  
Ivy smiled, "The Hall of Fire. Come on guys, let's go."  
  
Ivy skipped off leaving Geniveve, Christopher and Dascha behind her. Geniveve and Dascha exchanged a glance; the latter a tad nervous and weary of her surroundings. Christopher placed a comforting hand on Dascha's shoulder and they followed after Ivy.  
  
They walked into a great room, warm and dim from the large fire that burned bright. Lord Elrond stepped toward them, "I trust you all found the meal satisfactory?"  
  
Ivy chuckled, "It was wonderful."  
  
Elrond smiled, "I am glad. Lady Geniveve, Aragorn tells me you tend gardens."  
  
Geniveve nodded, "Yes, I have a garden at home. Much like Sam, the hobbit."  
  
Elrond nodded in return, "Indeed. Both you and Sam have my permission to work in our gardens as long as you may stay."  
  
Geniveve blushed, she felt a little like Mary Lennox asking Archibald Craven for "a bit of earth" in "The Secret Garden." Geniveve smiled through the pink of her face, "Thank you Lord Elrond."  
  
Elrond then turned and rejoined his daughter and Aragorn. Geniveve turned to her friends, "Well, that was quite interesting."  
  
Dascha frowned, "You have something to do now. What about the rest of us?"  
  
Christopher laughed, "Take it easy, Dascha. There's bound to be something heavy enough for you to lift around here."  
  
Ivy and Geniveve laughed heartily as Gandalf approached them from behind, "I trust you all are having a good time here in Rivendell?"  
  
Geniveve and Ivy spun on their heels to see the wizard. Gandalf smiled lightly as Frodo and an older hobbit appeared behind him, "Friends, I'd like to introduce you to Bilbo Baggins of the Shire."  
  
Geniveve looked down to the Hobbits and smiled; Gandalf continued with his introductions, "These are Lord Elrond's other guests; Ivy, Dascha, Christopher, and his sister, Geniveve. Geniveve is quite good with verses, Bilbo."  
  
The elder hobbit spoke excitedly, "Really? I'm finishing my book. I should very much like to hear some of your poetry, dear girl. First, the Dunadan and I shall share."  
  
They hurried off to Aragorn, and he and Bilbo conversed quietly. Chris, Ivy, Dascha, and Geniveve took seats and settled in a bit. Geniveve blinked heavily; the fire put her at ease and soon she was fast asleep on Ivy's shoulder.  
  
Geniveve awoke when applause ripped through the room. She rubbed her eyes and sheepishly nudged Ivy, "What did I miss?"  
  
Ivy pushed dark hair away from her face, "Bilbo and Aragorn's poem. Did you sleep through the whole thing?"  
  
Geniveve nodded as Gandalf announced, "One of Elrond's guests has quite a talent with rhyme. We are hoping that Lady Geniveve would honor us with a verse."  
  
Ivy pulled a stunned Geniveve to her feet, "Go-you can do it!"  
  
She pushed Geniveve to the middle of the Hall. Geniveve took a few deep breaths and smoothed her hair, "Okay. Uh-I'm afraid I have to retire soon; so I'll leave this for all of you in parting. Where I come from there was a poet a long time ago. His name was Edgar Allan Poe. He wrote tales and poems and this one was one of his most famous."  
  
Geniveve looked to her friends; who all sat wearing huge smiles. She smiled in return-strengthened by them. Everyone in the room looked at her curiously; like she was a huge jigsaw puzzle.  
  
She took a deep breath and began, "Take this kiss upon the brow! And, in parting from you now, Thus much let me avow-You are not wrong, who deem that my days have been a dream; Yet if hope has flown away. In a night, or in a day.In a vision, or in none.Is it therefore less gone? All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream!"  
  
As Geniveve finished, Bilbo approached her, "My dear. Are there many like this Poe fellow where you come from?"  
  
Geniveve nodded, "Yes. There are many great writers."  
  
Bilbo looked astonished, "Then we must talk more. I want to hear all about them."  
  
Elrond, Gandalf, and Aragorn appeared next and the others stepped up to Geniveve. Elrond smiled, "Quite interesting, Lady Geniveve."  
  
"Thank you, Lord Elrond."  
  
Christopher agreed, "We cannot thank you enough, Lord Elrond. We are very grateful for your hospitality."  
  
Ivy, Dascha and Geniveve nod in unison. Gandalf smiled, "You should all go to your rooms. I'm sure all four of you are exhausted. We shall see you all tomorrow. Sleep well!"  
  
As the others nodded and turned to the door, Geniveve murmured "Goodnight."  
  
When they returned to their rooms; Geniveve, Dascha, and Ivy found silky, silvery robes on their beds. Ivy beamed, "They're beautiful."  
  
Geniveve changed and folded her clothes neatly as Ivy rambled, "Tomorrow is the Council! The whole Fellowship will be here!"  
  
Dascha curled up into her bed and Geniveve turned to Ivy, "I don't think you should go snooping about, Ivy."  
  
Ivy rolled her eyes, "Please, Evie. I'm not gonna blow it."  
  
Geniveve smiled, "I know. Goodnight, Ivy."  
  
Ivy yawned and pulled the covers up to her chin, " 'Night Evie."  
  
*  
  
**Please read and review! Next Chapter: Dascha lifts weights, Many Meetings, and Gardening with Sam and Geniveve! STAY TUNED! ** 


	5. Hobbies and Introductions

**I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings, J. R.R. Tolkien, or any of the poetry or poets referenced (such as John Keats)-all I own is Dascha, Ivy, Geniveve and Christopher**  
  
  
  
Leaf-Fringed Legend  
  
By Leah Pensotti  
  
  
  
"Sylvan historian, who canst thus express A flowery tale more sweetly than our rhyme: What leaf -fringed legend haunts about thy shape Of deities or mortals, or of both, In Tempe or the dales of Arcady ? What men or gods are these? What maidens loth? What mad pursuit? What struggle to escape? What pipes and timbrels? What wild ecstasy?"  
  
-John Keats "Ode on a Grecian Urn"  
  
Chapter Five: Hobbies and Introductions  
  
Geniveve stirred as the morning sun filled the room. Ivy was tying her shoes, "Morning Evie. Good news-Dascha is asleep and I just took the most refreshing bath-sort of. There isn't exactly a tub-but a basin. It was good, though. Why don't you sneak in there and do the same. I'm going to go find Christopher and see how he's doing."  
  
Geniveve smiled mischeviously, "I'm sure. Point me to the bath-er, basin. It sounds great."  
  
*  
  
A half an hour later, Geniveve emerged damp and rosy. Her hair hung loosely over her shoulders and down her back as she pulled on her jeans and wriggled on her sweater. She remained in the room until Dascha awoke.  
  
"Hey Dascha. I'm going to explore this place. Do you want to come with?"  
  
Dascha nodded wearily and rose from the comfort of her bed to put on and tie her shoes, "Yes Gen, I need exercise and then a hot shower."  
  
Geniveve braided her long hair, "Well there's a basin to wash in and the water's not hot; or cold either. It's still really relaxing though."  
  
She waited as Dascha brushed her hair and rubbed the remaining sleep from her eyes. Dascha turned to Geniveve, "Alright, I'm ready."  
  
Geniveve lead the way out of the door and through the halls of Rivendell. Dascha yawned and watched a leaf hover to the ground, "What time is it?"  
  
Geniveve shrugged, "I don't know. I do know it's October though."  
  
Dascha and Geniveve descended many flights of stairs until they hit the ground. They walked through the gardens and marveled at the Elvish statues and artwork. Geniveve spied a large building, "That must be the stables. Do you mind if we have a look?"  
  
Dascha shrugged and they entered. Breath caught in Geniveve's throat at the sight of the beautiful horses in parallel rows. She reached out her hand to a grey horse and he nuzzled it tenderly. Geniveve laughed happily at the response, "Aren't they lovely Dascha? I wonder if Lord Elrond would permit me to ride one?"  
  
Dascha stood with her hands in her pockets as Geniveve stroked the horses nose for a few minutes more. She then turned to Dascha, "Alright. I know you're bored to pieces. Let's go back and find Chris and Ivy."  
  
As they walked back through the gardens, they heard a happy whistle nearby. Geniveve tiptoed past a hedge to discover Sam the hobbit up to his elbows in dirt and flowers. She smiled warmly, "Hello, Sam. Up bright and early, huh?"  
  
Sam clamored to his feet, "Aye, Lady Geniveve. Mister Frodo and I have been up for sometime now-many of us met with Lord Elrond."  
  
Geniveve turned to Dascha and mouthed "the council." She then turned back to Sam and smiled, "So where is Frodo now?"  
  
Sam rubbed some dirt off his hands, "Off with Mister Bilbo."  
  
Suddenly, two small forms sprang from behind a tree. Dascha jumped nearly ten feet in the air and Geniveve laughed, "Good morning, Merry and Pippin! How are you this morning?"  
  
Merry and Pippin looked to each other and then up at her to reply in unison, "Hungry."  
  
Geniveve laughed and then heard familiar voices coming from around the corner. Christopher and Ivy appeared, looking quite happy in conversation. Geniveve rolled her eyes at her friend's never-ending quest for her brother's affections, "Hey! I was wondering where you guys went."  
  
Christopher smiled lightly at his sister, "Around. Did you see the stables, Evie?"  
  
Geniveve smiled dreamily, "They were lovely! We left because Dascha needed exercise. Hey Ivy-would you let Dascha lift you?"  
  
Ivy sighed, "Again? Alright."  
  
Dascha smiled from ear to ear and lie on her back on a stone bench and Ivy bent backwards, allowing Dascha to lift Ivy with one hand on her mid- section and another hand behind her knees. Dascha lifted Ivy up and down as everyone else watched.  
  
Chris and Geniveve could barely contain themselves watching the Hobbits astounded stares. Pippin gaped, wide-eyed, "Does everyone do that where you come from?"  
  
Geniveve shook her head, "No, no. I can't bench press anything that weighs more than forty pounds. Dascha, on the other hand, can lift the weight of me, Christopher, and Ivy combined. Look at her; she's not even breaking a sweat."  
  
They watched as Dascha continued to lift Ivy up and down. Pippin and Merry sat on the opposite bench-transfixed by the strangers. Christopher sat with them and laughed when Ivy placed her hands leisurely behind her head.  
  
Geniveve looked down to Sam, "So what were you doing before in the garden?"  
  
Sam shrugged, "Oh, some pruning and just messing about in the dirt. The flowers here don't to need much care, it seems."  
  
Geniveve smiled, "Would you mind if I helped you? I like to prune and mess about in the dirt as well."  
  
*  
  
An hour later; Dascha still lifted Ivy, Christopher regaled Merry and Pippin of tales of their home and Dascha's training regimen and Geniveve sat cross-legged on the ground with Sam and carefully inspected each flower and leaf.  
  
Sam wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, "So you have a garden at home?"  
  
Geniveve nodded, "Indeed I do. It's small, but pretty."  
  
As Sam and Geniveve chatted and worked in the garden; shadows swooped above them and blocked the sun. Aragorn's voice came in a surprised tone, "Ah, here are the guests! Did I not say that they were quite interesting folk?"  
  
Ivy shot upright, "What?"  
  
Her action disrupted Dascha's concentration and grip as Ivy fell hard and fast on Dascha's midsection.  
  
Dascha cried, "Agh! Ivy! I lost count!"  
  
Ivy regrouped and Christopher helped her to her feet. Geniveve scrambled to her feet and tugged her long braid to the side so it hung down her chest. Ivy, Christopher, and Dascha all appeared at her side and the hobbits clustered in the front.  
  
Aragorn stood with an amused smile on his face, "I see you all are keeping yourselves occupied. I have brought some new guests to meet you."  
  
Geniveve looked at the two with Aragorn; both were tall and noble-but one was a man and the other was an Elf. Aragorn nodded to the man with longish, dark hair and gray eyes, "This is Boromir, son of Denethor the Steward of Gondor. He arrived late last night."  
  
Aragorn then gestured to the Elf, adorned all in green and his long blond hair was braided above his pointed ears, "And this is Legolas. He comes as a messenger from his father, King Thranduil of Mirkwood."  
  
Geniveve stole a glance to Ivy, who beamed a bright smile with the introductions. Geniveve placed a steadying hand on Sam's left shoulder and did her best not to black out.  
  
Aragorn nodded to them, "I have told Boromir and Legolas much about you. I hope you all do not mind our curiosity."  
  
He then turned to his companions and said, "These are Lord Elrond's guests, Lady Ivy, Lady Dascha, Christopher, and his sister, Lady Geniveve. Oh, and of course-the hobbits."  
  
Boromir rubbed his fingers on his unshaven chin, "May I ask what the Lady Dascha and the Lady Ivy were doing?"  
  
Dascha stood as tall as Boromir, "Exercise."  
  
Pippin cleared his throat, "You see, where they come from; people take part in contests of strength. Lady Dascha is a 'weightlifter' and a place called Russia."  
  
Dascha smiled vaguely as Boromir nodded, "Oh. Does everyone take part in this?"  
  
Ivy and Geniveve exchanged a humorous look and said in unison, "No."  
  
Legolas smiled, his blue eyes glittered with curiosity, "Well, if that is so; what do the rest of you do?"  
  
Ivy laughed heartily, "Anything but exercise."  
  
Christopher spoke up, "I study medicine."  
  
Aragorn looked surprised, "You're a healer?"  
  
Christopher shook his head, "Not yet, but I hope to be."  
  
A long silence unraveled amongst the group and all eyes fell on Geniveve; who turned pink in response. Legolas broke the silence; "And what of the Lady Geniveve? What does she do?"  
  
Geniveve looked to her brother, then to Ivy and they gave her urging glances. Geniveve swallowed hard and lifted her head and spoke extremely fast, "I work with flowers and horses and I study classic literature."  
  
She took a deep breath of relief as Aragorn spoke up, "Lady Geniveve brings us tales and verses from her home; I daresay all were intrigued in the Hall of Fire last night. As for horses; did you see the stables?"  
  
Geniveve nodded excitedly, "We did. I don't think I've ever seen such horses. They are lovely."  
  
Aragorn smiled and then turned to Boromir and Legolas, "They are indeed. We must depart now, but we will see you all tonight when we dine. Until then, my friends."  
  
Geniveve murmured, "Goodbye" as Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas walked away. Ivy let loose a nervous giggle and smiled, "That was wicked-cool."  
  
Sam fidgeted under Geniveve's palms, "What did Lady Ivy just say?"  
  
Christopher looked down at the hobbit, "Oh, that's just an expression. She is very happy to meet them."  
  
Sam turned to Merry and Pippin, "I suppose Mister Frodo is wondering where we are. We should go and find him."  
  
Merry looked up at Dascha, "It was fun watching you exercise, Dascha. Goodbye!"  
  
Pippin nodded, "Maybe you could lift us after supper!"  
  
As Pippin and Merry disappeared, Dascha looked to Geniveve in a horrified manner. Geniveve suppressed a laugh as Sam said his farewells. He smiled up at all of them, his eyes finally resting on Geniveve, "It was good to work in the garden with you, Lady Geniveve. Until tonight-goodbye."  
  
As Sam made his way through the garden path Dascha let out a disgusted sigh, "I will no touch scary little men."  
  
Geniveve rolled her eyes and Christopher laughed, "Dascha, they're cool. Well ladies, I think I am doing to go wash up and lie down for awhile. Watching Dascha do work made me exhausted!"  
  
Dascha spoke, "I come with you, Chris. I haven't yet bathed. Are you coming, Gen?"  
  
Geniveve shook her head, "No, I think I'll wander about some more. What about you, Ivy?"  
  
Ivy shrugged, "I'll come with you. I'm way to hyped up to lie in some room."  
  
Chris shrugged in return, "Suit yourself. Come on Dascha."  
  
As Dascha and Christopher made their way to the rooms, Ivy took off her sweatshirt and tied it around her waist, revealing the bloodied red tank top underneath. She turned to Geniveve with a questioning look, "Was your brother asking me if I wanted to go to our room or HIS room?"  
  
Geniveve let out a cry, "Ick! Ivy! For crying out loud he's my brother! I don't want to think of him in that context."  
  
Ivy smiled slyly, "Alright, I'll leave you be. So where shall we wander to?"  
  
Geniveve took off her own sweater and did the same as Ivy, her black-tank top allowing the sun to rest on her bare shoulders, "I don't know. I wonder where we should wander. Let's just walk around, take in the sights."  
  
*  
  
Ivy and Geniveve had walked a good distance, until finally they had sound themselves in a thick wood next to the river. Ivy sat on a big gray rock and sunned herself like a lizard, "So what do you think Evie? Of Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas, I mean. Aren't they fab?"  
  
Geniveve paced about behind Ivy, inspecting the foliage, "I suppose so. I mean, they are fictional characters and I am talking to them. Other than the fact that by acknowledging them I am compromising my sanity-I think they're great"  
  
Ivy shook her head, "Please, Geniveve-would you loosen up? We have been given a chance of a lifetime; would you just go with it?"  
  
Geniveve laughed nervously, "I think I've done a bang up job so far. They think I am some mystical poetess or sage with this plethora of rhymes and wisdom; when in all actuality I am a phony who quotes other people's words. Listen, Ivy; before I get any angrier-I'm gonna walk upstream and cool down before I say things I don't mean. Would you just stay here, on that rock until I return?"  
  
As she walked away, Geniveve fumed. She got tired of the "loosen-up" and "take it easy" responses to her worries. She knew that Ivy means nothing by it; but it is extremely frustrating for a girl like Geniveve. She was quiet and shy, but practical and logical. She also liked definite answers- and she wasn't finding any in Middle-Earth.  
  
Geniveve sat under the shade of a large tree a half a mile away from Ivy and watched the river toss. Her fingers strayed to her temples and she tried to massage away the lingering headache that had formed. Geniveve blocked out the surroundings, and retreated to the nice, blank space in her mind.  
  
Suddenly, a voice came from behind her, "Are you ill, Lady?"  
  
**PLEASE REVIEW! Next up-suspicions arise, a big dinner, and scouts get sent out. More Sam, Dascha, and Legolas to come! 


	6. Suspicion

**I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings, J. R.R. Tolkien, or any of the poetry or poets referenced (such as John Keats)-all I own is Dascha, Ivy, Geniveve and Christopher**  
  
  
  
Leaf-Fringed Legend  
  
By Leah Pensotti  
  
  
  
"Sylvan historian, who canst thus express A flowery tale more sweetly than our rhyme: What leaf -fringed legend haunts about thy shape Of deities or mortals, or of both, In Tempe or the dales of Arcady ? What men or gods are these? What maidens loth? What mad pursuit? What struggle to escape? What pipes and timbrels? What wild ecstasy?"  
  
-John Keats "Ode on a Grecian Urn"  
  
Chapter Six: Suspicion  
  
Geniveve shot up and turned around to find Legolas behind her, a quizzical look on his face. Her heart pounded in her throat from the slight scare she just received. She breathed deeply, "I didn't know you were there--you gave me a scare. I'm not ill, just concerned."  
  
The Elf nodded, his features were gentle and calm; "I am glad to hear of it. What troubles you?"  
  
Geniveve sighed, "Getting home. My friends. Just about everything."  
  
Legolas stepped closer to her, a small smile on his face, "Lord Elrond will no doubt help you. He will do everything he can. He has been quite hospitable, has he not?"  
  
Geniveve nodded in agreement, "More than hospitable. We will be forever in his debt."  
  
Legolas walked to the water's edge and looked thoughtful. Geniveve stood there alone, perplexed. He unnerved her. If she read him correctly, she would say he was suspicious. Of what? Was he suspicious of her? Of them? Maybe she was wrong, she really didn't know anything of the demeanor of Elves. Yet, at the same time, she couldn't shake the feeling.  
  
She stood there, feeling quite insecure, as he stood there silent and motionless, facing away from her. She cleared her throat, "Pardon me for asking, Prince Legolas; but what are you doing?"  
  
He didn't turn around to look at her, "Listening."  
  
Geniveve nodded, "Oh. For what?"  
  
He then turned around and looked at her with an amused glance, "Nothing in particular. Do you know of Elves, Lady Geniveve?"  
  
She looked to her hands, "I'm sorry, but I don't. There are no Elves where I come from. This is all new to me."  
  
He smiled faintly at her; "There is much to learn, then."  
  
Geniveve met his eyes in puzzlement, when suddenly; a slender form rustled in the bushes and stumbled out clumsily.  
  
It was Ivy.  
  
She raised her eyebrows at the scene, "You okay, Evie?"  
  
Geniveve nodded, "I'm fine. Prince Legolas and I were just talking."  
  
Legolas smiled, "Please lady, just Legolas."  
  
He then turned to Ivy, "I didn't know you were nearby, Lady Ivy."  
  
Ivy nodded, "I was just sitting on a rock over there and started to worry about Geniveve. She was gone for awhile and I thought that she got lost. She's horrible with directions."  
  
Geniveve shot Ivy a glance and Ivy smiled and shrugged, "Well, it's true."  
  
Geniveve watched was Ivy tightened the sweatshirt around her waist and sauntered over to where her friend was standing, "So what were you two talking about?"  
  
Ivy looked to Geniveve and she looked at Legolas in a curious way, "We were speaking of Lord Elrond's kindness. Isn't that right, Legolas?"  
  
Legolas nodded, "Indeed, we were."  
  
Ivy agreed, "Lord Elrond is spectacular. So, Legolas; what were you doing wandering about?"  
  
Geniveve's brow furrowed; she forgot to ask him that question, "Yes-what were you doing?"  
  
Legolas smiled warmly at Ivy; "I was enjoying the landscape of Rivendell, Lady Ivy. Is it not fair?"  
  
Ivy blushed a bit; "It's beautiful."  
  
Geniveve wanted to retch. Ivy was blushing. She never blushed unless around Christopher. Geniveve dug her hands deep into her jeans pocket and wished to disappear. The whole situation made her uncomfortable.  
  
Ivy giggled softly and Geniveve tapped her on her shoulder, "Ivy, I think we should be getting back. Christopher and Dascha are probably wondering where we are."  
  
Ivy turned to her, "Christopher?"  
  
Geniveve nodded, hoping that the mention of her brother would entice her friend to walk away. Ivy took a step back and agreed, "You're right, Evie. We should see how they are doing."  
  
Legolas nodded, "Shall I accompany you?"  
  
Geniveve poked Ivy's ribs before she could answer and spoke, "No thank you, Legolas. Thank you for the offer, but we don't want to take you away from your leisure. We'll see you tonight in the hall?"  
  
Legolas nodded, "Of course; until tonight then Lady Ivy."  
  
Ivy turned, "Goodbye Legolas."  
  
As Geniveve linked arms with Ivy, Legolas called after them; "We shall speak more tonight, Lady Geniveve."  
  
Geniveve turned around slowly and nodded towards the tall elf, "If you wish. Until then, goodbye."  
  
As Geniveve took Ivy's arm once again, they walked through the brush quietly until Ivy asked, "What was that all about."  
  
Geniveve smoothed a few flyaway hairs from her face, "I'm not sure, but I think he suspects something."  
  
Ivy sighed heavily, "Come on, Evie. He's one of the good guys. I think you are just being paranoid."  
  
Geniveve nodded, "Perhaps, but there is something about him that made me feel.weird."  
  
Ivy stopped dead in her tracks, "Weird?"  
  
Geniveve faced her, "Yep, weird. I think it is because we showed up at the same time as Frodo and the, uh, you know. It's not that I'm saying he's a bad guy or anything-but I think he's just doing his job. Four strange people show up two days before the council-one of which is a rather menacing female. I mean, I'd be suspicious if I were him."  
  
Ivy sighed, "You may be right."  
  
Geniveve looked taken aback, her eyes widened to the size of tea saucers, "What was that? Did you just say I may be right?"  
  
Ivy shrugged, "Yeah. So what?"  
  
Geniveve grinned, "No 'loosen up' or 'take it easy'? Is this the real Ivy O'Connor I'm talking to?"  
  
Ivy smiled, "Of course, but I understand what you're saying. It is kind of fishy, but what they don't know is that we don't know how or why we're here, either."  
  
Geniveve began to walk again, "I know, but they are our only chance of finding out. That is why we remain cool and lay low. We need them to trust us. We can't go about messing things up in this world."  
  
~  
  
**Please read and review-next chapter: "Bright Star", more Sam, Legolas and Dascha. Also, Geniveve sits at the Dwarves table-Stay tuned! 


	7. Bright Star!

**I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings, J. R.R. Tolkien, or any of the poetry or poets referenced (such as John Keats)-all I own is Dascha, Ivy, Geniveve and Christopher**  
  
  
  
Leaf-Fringed Legend  
  
By Leah Pensotti  
  
  
  
"Sylvan historian, who canst thus express A flowery tale more sweetly than our rhyme: What leaf -fringed legend haunts about thy shape Of deities or mortals, or of both, In Tempe or the dales of Arcady ? What men or gods are these? What maidens loth? What mad pursuit? What struggle to escape? What pipes and timbrels? What wild ecstasy?"  
  
-John Keats "Ode on a Grecian Urn"  
  
Chapter Six: Bright Star  
  
Geniveve opened the doors to the girls quarters and allowed Ivy to enter first. As she followed inside, she spied Dascha combing her damp hair and wearing a dress.  
  
Wait.  
  
Dascha wearing a dress?  
  
No way!  
  
Geniveve smiled from ear to ear and nudged Ivy, "Would you look at Dascha? Our little weightlifter has grown up. Why it seems like two hours ago she was bench pressing you."  
  
Ivy giggled and Dascha turned around, looking thoroughly unhappy. The dress was flowing and elegant--not Dascha. However, it was light blue and accented the pale color of her eyes.  
  
Ivy flopped her stomach on the bed and let her legs hover upward while being bent at the knee. Her head rested on her hands and she smiled broadly, "Alright Dascha. What gives?"  
  
Dascha fidgeted and pulled at the dress, "I no understand."  
  
Geniveve laughed, "What Ivy means is-why are you in that dress?"  
  
Dascha sighed thickly, "I know not. An elf brought clothes for us to wear at the meal."  
  
Ivy perked up immediately, "They brought us clothes? Kick ass! Where are they?"  
  
Dascha pointed to a changing screen in the corner of the room, "There."  
  
Ivy ran to the screen, faster than a kid sliding down the banister on Christmas morning did did. Geniveve just watched as her friend squealed in delight at the yellow dress she was holding. Geniveve shook her head, "Ivy- ."  
  
Ivy looked at her friend, "Yeah, I know. I won't blow it."  
  
Geniveve loosened her braid as her hair fell into soft waves around her shoulders, "Good."  
  
Ivy watched as Geniveve took the brush from Dascha and ran it through her hair hastily, and she approached her friend from behind and tapped her shoulder, "Evie, I think that this one is yours."  
  
Geniveve turned around to see Ivy with her arms outstretched, a sage green dress draped in between. Geniveve took it from Ivy and examined it carefully. It wasn't elaborate, like the dress Arwen wore, but it was understated and lovely. It was scoop-necked and long sleeved, as were Ivy and Dascha's. The sleeves flared at the wrists and over the hands.  
  
Dascha pulled at her dress again and Geniveve looked up, "What's wrong with you?"  
  
Dascha bit her lower lip; "It's too tight. I can no breathe."  
  
Ivy emerged from the dressing screen, "I don't suppose that the Elves have ever seen a woman in your size, Dascha. You're almost as muscular as the men are. No offense or anything."  
  
Dascha didn't take offense, she seemed quite pleased with the comment; but that didn't change the fact that she couldn't breathe. Geniveve looked at Ivy in her yellow gown, jumping up and down in front of the mirror.  
  
Ivy turned and looked at the others, "This dress gives me cleavage!"  
  
Geniveve squinted at her friend, "Where?"  
  
Ivy frowned, "Piss off."  
  
Geniveve smiled warmly, "Ah, there's the Ivy the world knows and loves! I'm just kidding, you know that. You should expect that from me with such a comment."  
  
Ivy sighed and continued to admire her "cleavage." Geniveve retreated behind the screen and wriggled out of her jeans and tank top. The dress felt smooth against her legs and she appeared from behind the screen, "What do you think they gave Christopher to wear?"  
  
Ivy shrugged, "Tunic and breeches, probably. I bet he looks hot."  
  
Geniveve sat on Dascha's bed and shook her head, "I-vy. You have no shame."  
  
Ivy giggled, "Who needs shame when you have cleavage!"  
  
Geniveve turned to Dascha; "I'm going to change the subject now. Did anything happen on the way back to the room?"  
  
Dascha pulled at her dress again, "No. Why?"  
  
Before Geniveve could answer Ivy plopped down beside her, "We ran into Legolas. He weirded Evie out is all. She thinks he's suspicious of us. I can see where she is coming from."  
  
Dascha fidgeted in the confines of the dress, "Everyone here, how you say, 'weirds' me out."  
  
Geniveve laughed gently at her friend; she knew that Dascha hated it here, but she seemed to be making the best of it or at least hiding her sheer, unadulterated dislike for the situation. Geniveve patted Dascha's arm, "Yeah Dascha, we know. You're a real trooper. I'm sorry that you're stuck here."  
  
Dascha sucked in air and shrugged, "Is okay as long as you all are with me. If I were by myself, I could no stand."  
  
Ivy sighed impatiently and jumped up and down slightly, "Can we go? I don't want to miss anything."  
  
Geniveve sighed in return, finding Ivy almost nauseating with all of her excitement and utter brattiness. However, she was her best friend and they had that right to feel that way about each other. That is what made their friendship work, Geniveve was the straight man to Ivy's off the wall behavior. She kept Ivy grounded and in return, Ivy helped her to loosen up. Even as much as Geniveve hated that term.  
  
Geniveve turned to Dascha and smiled, "Don't mind Ivy, she's having the time of her life. Hopefully, it'll wear off at some point. Come on let's go. I suppose that Christopher will be waiting for us."  
  
She stood up and Dascha followed suit, dragging her feet slightly and continuing to fidget in the dress. The three girls walked out their door and to Christopher's room where Geniveve knocked and called to her brother, "Christopher! We're here!"  
  
Geniveve could hear a groan from behind a door; "Do I have to? I feel like a reject from a music video in the early nineties."  
  
Geniveve smiled and Ivy clasped her hand over her own mouth to stop the giggles from flowing out. Geniveve sighed, "Oh, Chris. It can't be that bad. Come on. Hey, Dascha's wearing a dress! Come and see."  
  
The door soon flew open and Christopher peeked his head out curiously, "Okay, don't make fun of my breeches."  
  
As he stepped out, he was wearing dove-gray breeches and a silvery tunic. Ivy had been right about what he would be wearing. Geniveve smiled broadly, "Christopher, you look fantastic!"  
  
Her brother gave her a once over, "Yeah, you clean up well too. It must be in the genes. Where's Dascha?"  
  
Dascha blushed furiously as Christopher finally spied her. He gaped open mouthed, "Dascha, you should wear dresses more often. The Girly look suits you."  
  
Dascha let out a sound that mostly could be heard as "Harrumph."  
  
As they walked to the hall, Geniveve looked far ahead to inspect what company was already there and saw Lord Elrond and his daughter Arwen, Aragorn, Gandalf, the Hobbits and a table full of dwarves. Geniveve was very curious about the dwarves, mostly because of their history with the Elves and the distrust between them. She scanned amongst the room and saw no sign of the Mirkwood Elf, and drew a sigh of relief.  
  
As they entered the room, Geniveve felt many eyes upon them and the Hobbits rushed to their sides. Merry and Pippin flocked to Dascha (much to her chagrin) and smiled at her broadly. Merry gave a lopsided grin to Ivy and said, "Do you think Dascha could lift you after dinner?"  
  
Ivy smiled lightly, "Doubt it Merry, she's doing good to breathe in that dress."  
  
Geniveve walked with her head down until she saw a pair of boots directly infront of her and she snapped her head up with attention to find Aragorn with Gandalf beside him. Aragorn smiled, "Well, you all look healthy and well rested. I trust you have a good day?"  
  
Christopher nodded, "Yes, we have. We are happy to have clean clothes and shelter. We will be forever indebted to Lord Elrond for his kindness and hospitality."  
  
Gandalf nodded, "Indeed. Now will you please sit with us as we dine? We would love to hear of your home."  
  
As they began to sit at the table, Legolas approached with Boromir not far behind. Geniveve's unease returned to consume her whole. As she counted spaces at the table, she realized that not everyone would fit, there would be one body too many. Geniveve smiled lightly and said to her friends, "Please, you guys go ahead and sit over there, I'll just be right behind you."  
  
She spun around and sat at the table directly behind her friends, only to find herself surrounded by dwarves. They gave her a strange look and she smiled, "Do you mind if I join you?"  
  
The dwarf to her right shrugged, "Not at all, milady. I'm Gimli."  
  
Geniveve nodded, "My name is Geniveve Savitri. It's nice to meet you."  
  
Gimli pulled thoughtfully at his braided beard, "And what would a lass like you be doing here amongst the Elves?"  
  
Geniveve folded her hands in her lap and sighed, "To be perfectly honest, my friends and I are lost. Lord Elrond is allowing us to stay until our way home is found."  
  
She looked over her shoulder to see Christopher sitting next to Legolas, Boromir next to Dascha and Ivy flanked by Merry, Pippin and Frodo. Aragorn and Gandalf were engaged in conversation and Sam was no where to be seen. Geniveve watched as her brother talked with the Elf and she thanked her lucky stars that she was sitting where she was. She didn't know what it was about Legolas, but his discerning glance made her nervous, like a look in her general direction would reveal all of the truth. That's why she decided to lay low with the dwarves.  
  
After the meal, Geniveve rose to step out on the balcony for some air only to find Sam leaning against the railing. She smiled broadly as she heard him counting out loud and pointing to the stars in the sky. As she stepped up quietly behind him, "What are you doing, Sam?"  
  
Sam jumped in the air and turned to look at her with wide eyes, "I'm counting the stars, Lady Geniveve. There are so many I see at this point, so I decided to give it a go."  
  
Geniveve leaned on the railing next to him; "I tried to count all the stars once. I think I got to about two thousand, three hundred and then I gave up."  
  
Sam looked up again, "They're so bright!"  
  
Geniveve's memory became sparked and the verses subsequently fell from her lips, "Bright Star! Would I were as steadfast as thou art-Not in lone splendour hung aloft in the night, and watching, with eternal lids apart, Like Nature's patient sleepless Eremite, the moving waters at their priestlike task of pure ablution round earth's human shores, or gazing on the new soft-fallen mask of snow upon the mountains and the moors--"  
  
Sam gave her a look; "You sound a lot like Mr. Bilbo with his poetry and verses."  
  
Geniveve sighed, "Well, those aren't my verses Sam. They belong to a poet named Keats. I am just really good at remembering things."  
  
A soft, musical voice sounded from behind them, "There is nothing wrong with remembrance."  
  
Geniveve spun on her heel to see Legolas at the door. She rested a hand on Sam's shoulder and smiled vaguely, "Hello, Legolas."  
  
The Elf nodded in return and stepped outside to meet them, "Counting the stars?"  
  
Geniveve shrugged, "Well, Sam was. I just stepped out to get some air. It became rather stuffy in the hall."  
  
Legolas met her eyes, "I can see why, you were sitting with the dwarves."  
  
Geniveve looked a little hurt; "They were very nice to me. Besides, they didn't treat me like a criminal under interrogation."  
  
Legolas looked stunned by her comments, "Lady, I meant not to offend you. I believe you have the wrong impression of me."  
  
Geniveve smirked, "Do I?"  
  
~ A/N -Stay tuned. Dascha, Ivy, Christopher, and Geniveve find their own adventure as they leave Rivendell before the Fellowship to find answers in Lothlorien. The Shocking truth is revealed-how they got there, who will go and who will stay.  
  
P.S.-Don't worry, Legolas isn't the bad guy. 


	8. Reluctant Friends

**I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings, J. R.R. Tolkien, or any of the poetry or poets referenced (such as John Keats)-all I own is Dascha, Ivy, Geniveve and Christopher**  
  
  
  
Leaf-Fringed Legend  
  
By Leah Pensotti  
  
  
  
"Sylvan historian, who canst thus express A flowery tale more sweetly than our rhyme: What leaf -fringed legend haunts about thy shape Of deities or mortals, or of both, In Tempe or the dales of Arcady ? What men or gods are these? What maidens loth? What mad pursuit? What struggle to escape? What pipes and timbrels? What wild ecstasy?"  
  
-John Keats "Ode on a Grecian Urn"  
  
Chapter Eight: Reluctant Friends  
  
Legolas masked his surprise well as Geniveve shot her words at him. She clasped onto Sam's shoulders, hoping that she wasn't scaring the hobbit. The Elf looked directly in her gray-green eyes and took a step closer, "As I said before, I meant not to offend. I am merely curious. You seemed to be interesting and gentle upon first viewing, I see now that you are childish and insolent."  
  
Geniveve gasped sharply, "Oh, insolent indeed! Well if I am insolent then you are arrogant and condescending!"  
  
Legolas stepped closer, his brow wrinkled, "When have I spoken down to you in the three times we have shared company?"  
  
Geniveve looked as the Elf's fair face questioned her and she realized that she had been wrong to snap at him. She wavered a moment and then she inhaled softly, "I'm sorry, I should not have said that."  
  
Legolas stopped, he expected more harsh words from her, "I too am sorry if I made you uneasy, Lady Geniveve."  
  
Geniveve swallowed what anger lingered and looked up at Legolas, "Please, if I am not to call you 'Prince,' then I would like to be no more than Geniveve."  
  
She looked down at her hands to find that Sam had disappeared. She looked back up at Legolas, "Please, forgive my words. I do not think ill of you, Legolas. I am flattered that you are curious about me and my friends."  
  
Legolas smiled lightly, "Good."  
  
At that moment, Gandalf came storming out from the hall with Sam close at his heels. He looked to Geniveve and then to Legolas and boomed, "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
Geniveve raised an eyebrow to the wizard, "What's the meaning of what?"  
  
Gandalf looked to the Elf and then back to the girl and then gave a angered look to Sam, "Samwise said that you were fighting."  
  
Legolas smiled at Geniveve and then looked to Gandalf, "A mere misunderstanding. All is well now."  
  
Gandalf sighed heavily, "I should have your hide, Samwise Gamgee."  
  
Sam looked miserably at Gandalf as the wizard went back into the room. Geniveve bent down to look at Sam, "Thank you for being concerned, Sam. You are a true friend."  
  
Geniveve kissed the hobbit on the cheek and Sam turned a color most related to that of a primrose. He stepped back and sputtered, "I-I have to go find Mr. Frodo. 'Night Lady Geniveve."  
  
With that, Sam ran back into the hall and Geniveve straightened up and sighed. She looked to Legolas, who was looking up at the sky, "Well, Goodnight. I suppose that I should be finding my friends."  
  
Legolas turned quickly, "Wait."  
  
Geniveve spun around, "What?"  
  
Legolas gave her a curious look; "I have yet to hear a verse from you, my friend."  
  
Geniveve nodded, "Actually, there is one that kind of reminds me of you. It's by Shakespeare, one of his sonnets. The last part of it goes like this, 'But thy eternal summer shall not fade nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st; Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade, when in eternal lines to time thou grow'st so long as men can breathe, or eyes can see; so long live this, and this gives life to thee.' That is like you and your immortality."  
  
Geniveve smiled slightly and said lowly, "Goodnight, friend."  
  
She then retreated to the hall where her brother was drinking with the dwarves. Christopher was laughing boisterously as Geniveve walked up to him, "Where is Dascha and Ivy?"  
  
Christopher looked up at his sister, slightly intoxicated, "Um, they went outside with, um, Boromir, Merry, Pippin and Aragorn. Dascha made a wager that she could lift Boromir over her head and hold him there for five minutes."  
  
Geniveve sighed, "Oh dear. I'm assuming that was Ivy's idea."  
  
Christopher nodded, "Yep."  
  
She wrinkled her nose, "Why did Aragorn go out there?"  
  
Christopher drank more from his cup, "To make sure it didn't get out of hand."  
  
Geniveve rolled her eyes, "Thanks Chris. I guess I'll go and supervise."  
  
She walked downstairs and to the courtyard where they had been earlier that day to find Dascha lifting Merry and Pippin over her head. The hobbits were giggling and Boromir, Aragorn, and Ivy stood off to the side to observe. Geniveve approached them and tugged at Ivy's sleeve, "What is Dascha doing?"  
  
Ivy smiled broadly, "Warming up of course!"  
  
Geniveve whispered to her friend, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"  
  
Ivy snorted incredulously, "Of course it is! It was Dascha's idea. She's the one that wants to kiss Boromir."  
  
Geniveve exclaimed a little too loudly, "What?!"  
  
Ivy looked over to her shoulders to Boromir and Aragorn and whispered to Geniveve, "You heard me. Those are the terms for the wager. If Dascha wins, Boromir has to kiss her. If she loses then, well, she has to kiss all four hobbits."  
  
Geniveve folded her arms across her chest, "Have you all lost your minds?"  
  
Ivy ran a hand through her dark hair, "I told you, Dascha wants to smooch Boromir. I've never seen her all starry-eyed before. This will probably be really good for her."  
  
Geniveve hissed at her friend, "But Ivy do you remember what happens-"  
  
Ivy interrupted her, "Sssh! Geniveve you said yourself, act normal. O-nay ook-bay alk-tay."  
  
Leave it to Ivy to turn her words against her. Dascha set the hobbits down and rolled up the sleeves of her dress and looked to Boromir, "I am ready."  
  
Boromir laughed confidently; "You cannot hold me. Lady Ivy is much lighter than I. However, if you insist, Lady Dascha-be ready to kiss the hobbits."  
  
Dascha grabbed him by his waist and lifted him effortlessly above her head. Geniveve groaned and covered her eyes, "Aggh. I can't watch this."  
  
Aragorn smiled down at her averting his eyes from the demonstration as well, "Nor can I."  
  
As the minutes passed the hobbits kept time on a pocket watch and Merry finally yelled "Time!"  
  
Geniveve looked up and Dascha set Boromir down on the ground. She smoothed the hair out over her eyes, rolled down her sleeves and wore a large grin, She stepped close to Boromir and giggled, "Is time to pucker up, no?"  
  
~  
  
*A/n-Aw, Dascha's becoming more than just a bit character. Let me know what you think about her Boromir infatuation. In the next chapter, Elrond breaks the news about Geniveve, Christopher, Dascha, and Ivy leaving for Lothlorien with the scouts. They leave way before the Fellowship. What is the truth? How will they get home? Who will go and who will stay? Stay tuned! Please R&R! 


	9. Taralom

**I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings, J. R.R. Tolkien, or any of the poetry or poets referenced (such as John Keats, Shakespeare, Poe) or the song "A Sorta Fairytale" by Tori Amos-all I own is Dascha, Ivy, Geniveve and Christopher**  
  
  
  
A Sorta Fairytale By Leah Pensotti  
  
  
  
"And I'm so sad Like a good book I can't put this Day Back A sorta fairytale with you."  
  
-Tori Amos, "A Sorta Fairytale"  
  
Chapter Nine: Taralom  
  
Geniveve tried not to watch or study Dascha and how different her friend seemed at the moment. Dascha smoothed her brown hair again and smiled broadly, expecting her prize. Dascha was radiant; maybe it was from the exercise, maybe from the nerves, maybe because she really wanted to smooch Boromir like Ivy said. Geniveve felt an arm around her shoulders and turned to see Ivy beaming.  
  
"I'm proud of her! She's loosened up! Now all we have to do is figure out what we should do with you!"  
  
Geniveve rolled her eyes, "Please don't start Ivy. This has got to be the single most uncomfortable moment of my life. Dascha-- sweet, brooding Dascha made a bet for a kiss! It's like the world turned on its ear."  
  
Ivy shook her head, "Silly, the world is on its ear. Remember where we are?"  
  
Geniveve sighed, "Oh yeah."  
  
She watched the scene for a few moments more and when still nothing happened, she wanted to yell at them to get on with it. However, she didn't have to because Pippin beat her to the punch, "Well are you going to kiss her or not? She won the wager fairly."  
  
Boromir looked conflicted. Geniveve guessed it was because he didn't know how to go about kissing a woman that could hold him over her head for five full minutes. She could see where he would find it threatening.  
  
Finally Boromir came to and smiled down at Merry and Pippin, "Aye, she did win fairly and I am a man of my word."  
  
Geniveve watched as Boromir took Dascha's face in his hands. Blush crept up her friend's neck into her cheeks as Boromir pressed his mouth to hers. Geniveve smiled, seeing her friend happy; but she could not help but think of things that were to come. Ivy giggled next to Geniveve and Aragorn kept the hobbits in line.  
  
When the kiss ended, Boromir stepped back and smiled. Dascha was swooning and sat down upon a stone bench. Aragorn sighed in relief of it being over and Geniveve sighed at the thought of her friend's potential broken heart. She was sure that Dascha had not made it that far in the book yet.  
  
Ivy felt a pull at the sleeve of her dress and saw Merry and Pippin looking rather dismayed. Ivy looked concerned, "What's wrong with you two?"  
  
Merry sighed, "We just realized we lost."  
  
Pippin sighed after his best friend, "No kisses for us."  
  
Ivy giggled, "Aw, come on if it makes you feel any better-I'll kiss you both."  
  
Pippin and Merry shared a secret smile and the shook their heads in unison. Ivy bent down and kissed them on both of their cheeks. Geniveve couldn't help but roll her eyes; Ivy was such a nut. At that moment, Gandalf, Elrond, and Christopher emerged from inside to meet them all in the courtyard.  
  
Gandalf looked at the swooning Dascha, the dazed Boromir, and the giggling hobbits. He raised an eyebrow to Elrond and said, "I dare not even ask."  
  
Elrond looked to Geniveve and Ivy; "I have news. Gandalf and I believe that it would be in your best interest if you were to leave tomorrow with a group of scouts I am sending to Lothlorien. If we delay any longer, I fear you may never travel safely in Middle-Earth again. Now is the best time. You will leave tomorrow at dusk."  
  
Geniveve looked to Ivy for a moment and saw her face flicker with disappointment. She had thought that they were going to be in Rivendell for awhile. Geniveve smiled at Lord Elrond, "Thank you, for all that you have done for us. We greatly appreciate your hospitality."  
  
Elrond gave her a slight smile and nodded, "You're quite welcome, Lady Geniveve. Now, I shall leave you to rest. Tomorrow we will equip you with what you will need for your journey; clothes, food, weapons and horses."  
  
Geniveve smiled again as the Elf Lord left the courtyard. Gandalf looked to Merry and Pippin and ushered them away, "Come now Peregrin and Meriadoc, let's leave the guests in peace."  
  
Merry and Pippin walked with Gandalf but they turned around and waived to Christopher, Ivy and Geniveve. Aragorn approached them and looked serious, "I shall help you tomorrow with your preparations, until then rest well."  
  
Boromir said goodnight and walked with Aragorn, but not without sending a smile in Dascha's general direction. Dascha sighed heavily and Geniveve gave her a disappointed look, "Dascha, what ever has come over you? Have you completely lost your mind?"  
  
Dascha giggled and a smile pulled at her lips, "Ah, Gen. you need to loosen up, no?"  
  
Geniveve gaped open mouthed at her friend, the one she considered her most likely ally and moaned, "Oh My God! This has to be a dream! Or Hell! I'm at the end of my rope!"  
  
Christopher smiled lopsidedly at his sister; "It is strange isn't it?"  
  
Geniveve turned to her brother, who was so obviously drunk, "Go to bed Chris. Sleep it off. I'll go 'loosen up' and go to bed. See you all in the morning."  
  
With that she turned and walked back to their room alone. Geniveve took off her dress and draped it over the changing screen. She changed into the silvery robe and climbed into her bed and fell into an anxious and troubled sleep.  
  
~  
  
The light spread across Geniveve's face and she sat up in her bed. She studied how the curtains flowed free and muted the sunlight so perfectly like the most pleasing autumn sky imaginable. Geniveve looked around the room to find her friends tucked safely beneath their covers. She readied herself quietly, hoping to sneak out and avoid her friends. She wished to explore this place alone before she had to leave.  
  
As she stepped out in the hall, wearing the sage green dress from the night before, she wandered through the garden once again. Geniveve breathed in the flower scented air and inspected the place that she and Sam sat together. She heard something treading toward her, but kept her back turned in an unconcerned manner.  
  
Suddenly, a strong voice called from behind, "Collecting your thoughts?"  
  
Geniveve turned slowly and nodded in Aragorn's direction, "I'm afraid so."  
  
He stepped closer to her, "Where are the others? I was going to come for you all within the hour."  
  
She shrugged lackadaisically, "They're in bed still, I suppose. I needed to get out for awhile and think about some things without them."  
  
Aragorn nodded, "That is understandable. I think I may know something that will help. Would you like to meet the horses that will take you to Lothlorien?"  
  
Geniveve smiled, "Really?"  
  
Aragorn nodded solemnly and waved for her to follow him. When they reached the stables, Aragorn walked to a white-gray horse and stroked his neck; "This is Ireth. He is strong and very swift."  
  
Geniveve offered her hand to the horse and he nuzzled it. A whinny interjected from the left and Aragorn chuckled, "Ah, this is Taralom. He too will be on the journey."  
  
Geniveve gazed at Taralom's large black eyes. He was a sleek horse, pure white with exception of his gray muzzle and speckles on his hindquarters. Geniveve ran her hand through his soft mane that smelled of sweet hay. Taralom whinnied again and nuzzled against her cheek. Geniveve laughed out loud and continued to stroke the horse.  
  
Aragorn nodded thoughtfully at the scene, "I believe, Lady Geniveve, that Taralom has taken a liking to you. Would you like to take him out for awhile?"  
  
Geniveve nodded without hesitance, "Yes, I'd love to. Are you sure it's alright?"  
  
Aragorn smiled, "Of course. It is probably best to get to know them before you all depart."  
  
Aragorn helped her to prepare Taralom and a voice rose up from the entrance of the stable, "Shall I accompany her?"  
  
Geniveve and Aragorn turned to see Legolas adorned in green with a questioning look on his face. Aragorn raised and eyebrow to the Elf, "If the Lady wishes."  
  
She felt Aragorn looking to her for an answer and she shrugged, "I think I'll be fine by myself. I ride all of the time."  
  
Legolas stepped forward and nodded, "Aye, but you do not know Rivendell."  
  
Geniveve opened her mouth to protest, but Aragorn raised a hand, "Legolas is right. We don't need you to get lost or stray across into dangerous boundaries."  
  
She mounted the horse effortlessly and shot a glance at the Elf, "Come on then."  
  
Legolas nodded and sprinted to the other side of the stable and readied his horse. When he mounted his horse Geniveve nudged Taralom and he turned around and sped out of the stables. Aragorn eyed Legolas and sighed, "Your charge has left you. Keep an eye on her and bring her back two hours from now. We have more to prepare before they leave at dusk."  
  
With that Legolas urged his horse out of the stable in pursuit of Geniveve.  
  
~  
  
Geniveve smiled against the breeze as she rode Taralom out in the open land in Rivendell. She and the horse had a connection, like they had been companions for years. She brought Taralom down to a slow pace as she heard another horse in the distance. She patted the horse's neck until Legolas appeared out of the corner of her eye.  
  
She looked to him in a sarcastic manner, "I thought I lost you."  
  
Legolas pulled the reins and stopped beside her, "You're quick on a horse."  
  
She tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear and shrugged, "I kind of cheated though. You would have beat me if it were a fair start."  
  
Silence unraveled between them until Geniveve spoke up, "What were you doing at the stables?"  
  
Legolas gave her a ghost of a smile; "I saw Aragorn and you talking in the garden."  
  
Geniveve tapped her heel against Taralom and he began to walk. Legolas followed suit and she looked at him harshly, "So you were spying on me?"  
  
Legolas sighed, "There it is again, that childish tone. I have forgotten how young you really are."  
  
Geniveve glared at him; "I am not childish. Ivy's childish. I'm quite serious. At least everyone tells me that I need to 'loosen up.' I am twenty-two. I'm not a child."  
  
He laughed, "You're more of a child than you know."  
  
Geniveve gritted her teeth, "If you find me so childish, then why do you insist on coming with me?"  
  
Legolas turned serious, "For your protection."  
  
Geniveve sighed heavily; she didn't feel like fighting a loosing battle. So she rode on until they came to the shore. There she dismounted from Taralom and let him drink the cool water that flowed past. She kicked off her shoes and dug her bare toes deep into the sand. Legolas led his horse to where Taralom drank and sat beside Geniveve. She looked straight ahead and avoided his eyes.  
  
Legolas spoke softly, "I didn't mean to belittle you. However, compared to me you are a child. I am not spying on you."  
  
Geniveve nodded silently, "Are you suspicious of me? Of my friends?"  
  
Legolas shook his head, "No."  
  
She sighed, "I can assure you we are not dangerous. Even if Dascha seems to be. We came here quite by accident. You won't have to worry much longer, you'll be rid of us tonight."  
  
Legolas looked thoughtful for a moment; "I'll worry, because I wish no harm to come to you all. I know that Enedfalas and Camthalion will do everything in their power to keep you and your friends safe."  
  
Geniveve looked curious, "Enedfalas and Camthalion?"  
  
Legolas met her eyes; "They are the scouts that will lead you to Lothlorien."  
  
Geniveve nodded solemnly. She felt Legolas's intense stare and looked up, "What?"  
  
Legolas smiled, "I spoke hastily. You're tone may be childish, but your eyes betray that. You have seen much. You have knowledge beyond your years."  
  
Blush trickled into her cheeks and she barely fought it off. Geniveve chuckled, "You can see all that, can you?"  
  
Legolas nodded, "Yes."  
  
~  
  
Geniveve sat on the shore with Legolas and told him about her flowers, horses and books. How she liked to lie in the grass on sunny days and read for hours, how she taught kids how to ride horses and the happy looks on their faces when they leave their lessons, and how she grew up with her older brother as her hero. Much to her surprise, Legolas was a receptive audience.  
  
As they walked their horses back towards the stables, Legolas asked, "Do you miss your home?"  
  
Geniveve shrugged, "A little, it helps that Christopher, Ivy and Dascha are with me. If they weren't here, I think that I would be distraught."  
  
They reached the stable and put their horses away and then Geniveve and Legolas walked through the garden back to Geniveve's quarters. Geniveve heard voices coming from inside the room, she walked in and turned to Legolas, "Come in."  
  
As they entered, they found Ivy, Dascha, Christopher, Aragorn, Gandalf and all four hobbits packing things in bags. Ivy turned around and raised an eyebrow at Geniveve and the Elf, "We were wondering where you were. Did you have fun?"  
  
Geniveve caught the insinuation look in her friend's eye and suppressed her irritation, "Yes, we did. What is going on here?"  
  
Aragorn looked up, "Packing things for your journey. The clothes we found you in are in here and you can put the dress you are wearing in here as well."  
  
Gandalf walked up to her with outstretched arms. He held out a deep purple riding dress with a dove gray coat with a high collar; at the neck there was a solid silver clasp, "You can wear this when you ride, the length is more suitable for travel."  
  
Geniveve took the clothing from him and smiled, "It's lovely."  
  
Dascha and Ivy held up their new outfits, Dascha's was a deep gold color with a sand hued jacket and Ivy's was a pinkish-red and charcoal. Dascha smiled broadly, "A good color, no?"  
  
Geniveve nodded, "It's a great color Dascha."  
  
Christopher unsheathed a blade at his side, "They gave me a sword."  
  
She looked at Legolas briefly and then back to her brother, "That's great. Do you know how to use it?"  
  
Christopher rolled his eyes at her and Aragorn handed her a medium length, delicate blade with intricate design, "Keep this at your side, Lady Geniveve. I pray you will not have to use it."  
  
Geniveve nodded and muttered under her breath, "Yeah, me too."  
  
She placed her things on her bed and Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo approached her. Merry smiled up at her, "We helped pack food for your trip."  
  
Geniveve smiled, "That was very nice of you!"  
  
Frodo handed her a book; "Uncle Bilbo sent this for you. He wanted me to tell you he very much enjoyed your verses. He's sorry you must leave so soon."  
  
Geniveve smiled and took the book from Frodo. She opened it to the first few pages to find a white pressed flower between them. She held it up and looked down at the hobbits. Sam turned a bright pink and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Uh, that's from me. I thought you might want to take it as a keepsake, if you take my meaning."  
  
Geniveve nodded, "I do. I love it. Thank you, Sam."  
  
She then turned to Frodo, "Tell your uncle thank you and I will never forget him."  
  
Geniveve turned around to see Legolas behind her. He smiled vaguely, "I hope you don't think ill of me. I have nothing to give you on your journey."  
  
She smiled in return, "I had a good day. A good memory. That'll be enough."  
  
Gandalf herded the hobbits out the door, "Come along, let's let them change and ready. We will meet them downstairs along with their guides."  
  
The party filed out of the room with Christopher in tow and the girls began to change into their new traveling clothes. A Geniveve pulled on her boots and buttoned up her riding jacket, Ivy sauntered over to her, "So what's up with you and the Elf?"  
  
Geniveve took her sage green dress and folded it into the bag with her own clothes and the book from Bilbo. Geniveve watched as her friend brushed her hair and she grabbed the hairbrush from her, "Nothing. He is my friend. That's it."  
  
Geniveve ran the brush though her own hair. She tucked the brush in her bag and fastened the blade to her belt. She opened the door to the room and walked out with Dascha at her heels, "Gen, do I look okay? Boromir will be downstairs."  
  
Geniveve sighed, "For pity's sake."  
  
Once downstairs, Geniveve saw a group before the gates; Boromir, Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli, the Hobbits, Legolas, Lord Elrond and two dark haired elves that could only be their guides. Dascha, Ivy and Christopher appeared behind her, their packs on their backs.  
  
Lord Elrond spoke, "Friends, these are your guides Enedfalas and Camthalion. They will take you to Lothlorien, hopefully to help find your way home. It has been a pleasure to have you as guests. We all hope to hear you find your way back. Naamarie."  
  
Geniveve walked to the hobbits and kissed each of them on their cheeks, "Thank you for being so sweet. Every time I think of you I'll smile."  
  
Sam looked thoroughly miserable. Geniveve kissed his cheek again, "Every time I mess about in the dirt and inspect flowers, I'll think of you and wish you were with me."  
  
Sam beamed, "T-thank you, same goes for me."  
  
Aragorn stood beside Sam and took Geniveve by the hand, "Take care, lady. Be strong and ride safe."  
  
Geniveve nodded and shook Gimli's hand, "Thank you for accepting me at your table. I enjoyed it very much."  
  
Gimli laughed, "You're welcome anytime, lassie."  
  
She shook Boromir's hand, but it was cut short due to a sharp look from Dascha. Finally, there was Legolas, who was holding the reins of Taralom. Geniveve stepped cautiously, "I guess this is goodbye."  
  
Legolas looked thoughtful, his blue eyes calm and reassuring, "I don't think so. I have a feeling we'll see each other again."  
  
Geniveve smiled, "You do?"  
  
The Elf put his hand to her cheek; his touch was gentle and light. He looked directly into her eyes, "Naamarie, Geniveve. Tenna' ento lye omenta."  
  
She smiled, "What does that mean?"  
  
Legolas returned her smile, "Until next we meet."  
  
Geniveve nodded and mounted Taralom. Dascha mounted the horse clumsily behind her. Geniveve stroked Taralom's mane to calm him as Christopher and Ivy jumped aboard Ireth. Christopher took the reins and called to Lord Elrond, "Thank you, Lord Elrond. We are forever grateful!"  
  
Geniveve looked to Sam and Legolas once more and smiled. Dascha blew kisses in futility to Boromir, and Ivy held tight to Christopher's waist. Geniveve nudged Taralom to follow Enedfalas and Camthalion out of the gates of Rivendell and into the sunset.  
  
~  
  
* A/n-PLEASE R&R! Let me know what you think! Next up-Lothlorien, the truth, who will stay and who will go? Darkness, longing, and madness to come! 


	10. Come Undone

**I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings, J. R.R. Tolkien, or any of the poetry or poets referenced (such as John Keats, Shakespeare, Poe) or the song "A Sorta Fairytale" by Tori Amos-all I own is Dascha, Ivy, Geniveve and Christopher**  
A Sorta Fairytale By Leah Pensotti  
"And I'm so sad Like a good book I can't put this Day Back A sorta fairytale with you."  
  
-Tori Amos, "A Sorta Fairytale"  
  
Chapter Ten: Come Undone  
  
Twenty days into their journey, Geniveve found herself out of sorts and increasingly fatigued by the rigorous travel. Dascha marched on as her stoic self, with deep-rooted endurance as Christopher and Ivy chatted with each other, in a comfortable way that Geniveve had never seen them do before. Their guides, Enedfalas and Camthalion, proved to be stern and protective while talking very little.  
  
Geniveve dared not talk to them; they seemed so intent on their tasks as scouts to Elrond in both the occurrences in Middle-Earth and the well-being of their charges. Geniveve kept mostly to herself, with the exception of Taralom to whom she offered gentle words and fresh, green patches of grass. She had found such affection for the horse. She loved all horses, but Taralom is different than the horses that she cares for at the stables at home. They communicate almost telepathically, he knows her moves and intentions before she ever speaks or signals them to him.  
  
She walked beside Taralom, holding his reins as the others trudged on before her. Geniveve turned her head to find Enedfalas behind her, his quick eyes taking everything in. In whole, the journey had been arduous yet uneventful. No attacks by orcs or anything of the like, but some nights wolves could be heard in the distance.  
  
Easily, the hardest of the journey was travelling over the mountains. Geniveve had taken a fall and banged up her knee pretty badly. It was still sore, but numbed by the incoming cold. According to Camthalion, it was mid-November. They had been here for almost a month. Sometimes Geniveve would lie on her bedroll before sleeping and think of her parents and how worried they must be or about the tree and the state their home was in.  
  
Of course, Geniveve barely slept. The group rested during the day with Enedfalas and Camthalion keeping watch. Each day bled into the others, the food consisted of dry fruit and bread and Geniveve suffered the omnipresent fear of having to use the intricate Elven blade for defense. Ivy would reflect back to the time at Rivendell and tell the others that the Fellowship would not be leaving there until Christmas day. Geniveve envied them, she missed the comforts of Rivendell at the same time she missed her home and would suffer the greatest fatigue to get back there.  
  
Her mind raced at times. She missed her books, her, classes, her horses, and the children at the stables early on Saturday mornings, having tea with her mother and listening to old records with her father. She missed the smell of her room, the feel of her bed, her garden, reading thick books in the bathtub for hours and her old, comfortable clothes.  
  
The thought of gardens linearly led her to think of Sam and his shy nature. Then came thoughts of the Elf and how dreadfully she treated him. She hoped he was right, that they would cross paths again. She wanted to apologize and show him her true colors. But why?  
  
Why did she care?  
  
So what if she didn't act like herself in Rivendell?  
  
Geniveve kept herself guarded for a reason. This was a fictional world; he was a fictional character. So were Sam and Taralom. However, Geniveve realized that she was in no fictional situation. It was unabashedly real and dangerous.  
  
She couldn't shake it. She couldn't rid of her thoughts of Sam and Legolas. Geniveve internally scolded herself for getting wrapped up in the situation. It did no good to romanticize it like Ivy did. This was Ivy's dream, her ideal. For her friend it was a fairytale situation.  
  
She looked to Ivy; her dark hair grown longer, talking to Christopher in hushed tones and sharing secret smiles. If Geniveve let herself, she would've thought that something had developed between her brother and her best friend.  
  
Affection?  
  
Flirtation?  
  
Infatuation?  
  
Or was it-  
  
No, that's ridiculous. It couldn't be love.  
  
Or could it?  
  
Her mind flooded. So much has happened to them, and now Geniveve feared madness had taken her over. She tried to think of other things, like home and books and flowers and Sam-  
  
No. That's not right.  
  
She thought of horses, hay, and sand, Legolas, his slender fingers touching her cheek-  
  
No!  
  
His eyes, his final words, "Tenna ento lye omenta."  
  
Geniveve broke from her reverie, as a low cry sprang from her lips, "No!"  
  
Christopher handed Ireth's reins to Ivy and ran to his sister's side. He grabbed her shoulders to sturdy her and a concerned look appeared on his face, "Evie? What's wrong?"  
  
Geniveve met his green-gray eyes, a near mirror image of her own. She fell onto his chest and he held her tightly as she managed a muffled whimper, "I'm losing it, Chris. I'm going mad. Like Emily Dickinson and Virginia Woolf. I can't stop it."  
  
Christopher touched his cheek to her forehead; his sister was clammy and pale, "Evie, you're exhausted. You're not going mad. Why don't you ride Taralom and rest? I will lead him for you."  
  
Dascha looked at Christopher; her eyes betrayed her cool exterior, "Is she okay?"  
  
Christopher nodded, "She's worn out, is all. She's going to ride Taralom for awhile."  
  
Dascha nodded and helped hoist Geniveve on to the horse. Ivy's brows furrowed with worry, she has never seen Geniveve like that before. She was so rational and strong, but now she looks like a fractured porcelain doll slumped on the back of the horse. Her hair is moist with perspiration and it hangs over her face.  
  
Camthalion appeared behind Ivy, "We should reach the Golden Wood within a few hours. Lady Geniveve can seek rest there. However, we must delay no longer."  
  
Ivy nodded in agreement and pulled at Ireth's reins and continued on.  
  
~~  
  
Geniveve slept fitfully on Taralom's back; her dreams filled with dead flowers and shattered glass. Empty stables and an overwhelming sense of loneliness. The hours crept on as the small company approached Lothlorien. Christopher nudged his sister gently, rousing her out of her nap. Her sleep consumed eyes tried to focus in on him in futility. He pointed ahead, "Evie, we're almost there. I can see it now."  
  
She lifted her head weakly and then put it back down. She smiled at her brother; "I'll take your word for it."  
  
He smiled sadly at her, hoping that she would soon be restored to her normal self. As they grew closer to Lothlorien, Christopher could make out a shape near the first tree of the hallowed wood. It was an elf, white- blonde and standing proudly and waiting to meet them. Enedfalas caught up with Camthalion's stride as they stood before the elf.  
  
Enedfalas nodded, "Haldir."  
  
The blonde elf nodded in return; "It is good to see you again Enedfalas. You as well, Camthalion."  
  
Camthalion looked to his charges and then back to Haldir, "Lord Elrond sent us, not only as scouts but as protection for these four mortals. They were found on Rivendell's shores nearly a month ago. They seek help from the Lady. They are harmless, I assure you. They have traveled hard and continually for twenty days."  
  
Haldir allowed a small smile to tug at his lips, "Yes, I know. The Lady has known of it for quite some time. She has been expecting you."  
  
Haldir waved them on as they began their journey through the trees.  
  
~~  
  
As they entered the heart of Caras Galadhon, Ivy walked beside the dozing Geniveve and squeezed her hand, "Evie, you have to look at this! Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
Geniveve looked dreamily to Ivy and then upwards. Her mouth circled into a little 'o' as she took it all in, the lights, the trees, the soft glow of it all. It was astonishing. Soon the group came to a halt and Haldir pointed to the shelter above, "Here is where you will stay, this flet. You will be well looked after. Get some rest, The Lady Galadriel wishes to see you when you are refreshed. Camthalion will take care of your horses."  
  
As Haldir retreated, Geniveve stroked Taralom's neck, "Thank you, Taralom dear. Now follow Camthalion and rest. I will come see you."  
  
She dismounted the horse and kissed him on his nose. He whinnied and nuzzled her back. Camthalion took is reins in one hand and Ireth's in the other and helped them find their lodging. Geniveve took her pack and began to follow the others up the stairs, when Enedfalas offered her his arm. Geniveve stared at it for a moment, kind of taken aback.  
  
Enedfalas smiled, "May I escort you? I know that you have been quite tired today."  
  
Geniveve shrugged and took the dark haired elf's arm, "Thank you."  
  
Enedfalas spoke, "You and your friends did very well on the journey. You must be very intent on going home."  
  
Geniveve minded her footing as they went up the winding staircase, "Yes. Yes we are."  
  
The elf nodded, "The others in Rivendell will be happy to know that you all made it safely. I shall be glad to report back to them."  
  
She sighed at the thought of Rivendell and its gardens, the wispy curtains and the ethereal earthiness of it, "I have been thinking about Rivendell quite a bit today."  
  
Enedfalas smiled, "Aye, many there talked to me about ensuring the company's safety. Elrond, Aragorn, Boromir, Gandalf and Legolas all came to Camthalion and I early in the morning of our departure."  
  
Geniveve nearly slipped down the stairs at mere mention of his name. She tried to recover; hoping that the elf thought it was fatigue instead of otherwise. She met his eyes, "Really? What did they all say?"  
  
He shrugged, "They all made it extremely clear that Camthalion and I were to get you and you're friends here in the finest of conditions. With the exception of you hurting your knee last week, I believe we succeeded."  
  
They reached the top of the stairs, to the flet where she, Christopher, Dascha and Ivy would stay. Enedfalas bid them farewell and went back down the stairs. Geniveve looked around and saw their beds and sighed with relief. She took the silver robe from Rivendell out of her pack and changed out of her riding clothes behind a changing screen. Ivy and Dascha followed suit and they all fell into bed, with the exception of Christopher, who decided to go exploring.  
  
Geniveve yawned and turned over to see her friends on the brink of slumber, "Hey Ivy, I've noticed that you and my brother have, um, gotten closer recently. You've gotta tell me what's up."  
  
Ivy grinned broadly like the Cheshire Cat, "I don't even know, but something has changed. Hasn't it?"  
  
Geniveve smiled, unconvinced, "Yeah, right. I know something's going on and you're not telling."  
  
Ivy sighed, "Hey, you kept tight-lipped about you and Legolas."  
  
Geniveve's smiled dropped and she felt strangely empty, "Ivy, nothing happened. I actually treated him pretty badly. I acted suspicious and mean and I feel awful about it."  
  
Dascha grumbled, "We saw you, Gen. He touched your face."  
  
Flashes of that moment filled her mind again. She clenched her fists as if to suppress the feeling entirely. She looked to Dascha and to Ivy, "I swear! Nothing happened. Nothing at all."  
  
Ivy looked in concern as her friend trembled. She has changed so drastically; not the same strong-willed acid-tongued literature buff she has known for a lifetime. Geniveve has become anxious and withdrawn. She has become sort of fragile, in a way. At least emotionally.  
  
She watched as Geniveve turned over in her bed and curled into the fetal position. Ivy snuggled deeper beneath the blankets and softly whispered, "'Night Evie. I love you."  
  
~~  
  
*A/N-I know, this is where things start getting a little strange. The truth comes out in the next chapter and it's painful so be prepared. Please read and review! 


	11. Truth Be Told

**I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings, J. R.R. Tolkien, or any of the poetry or poets referenced (such as John Keats, Shakespeare, Poe) or the song "A Sorta Fairytale" by Tori Amos-all I own is Dascha, Ivy, Geniveve and Christopher**  
A Sorta Fairytale  
  
By Leah Pensotti  
"And I'm so sad  
  
Like a good book  
  
I can't put this  
  
Day Back  
  
A sorta fairytale with you."  
  
-Tori Amos, "A Sorta Fairytale"  
Chapter Eleven: Truth Be Told  
  
"Evie wake up. You've been sleeping for two days. It's time to get up."  
  
Geniveve opened her eyes to see her brother's face hovering above her. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "Have I really been sleeping that long?"  
  
Christopher nodded and helped her up, "Yep. Out like a light. Ivy thought that you might have taken to hibernating."  
  
As she sat up, she yawned widely, "Has Galadriel asked for us yet?"  
  
Christopher sighed, "No, not yet. Listen, there's a dress here for you. Why don't you take a bath and clean up?"  
  
Geniveve suddenly became aware that she hasn't truly bathed in a while. They would wash up from time to time in streams and rivers, but not a full- scale bath. Her eyes widened, "Show me to the tub. I'm ready!" ~~  
  
Geniveve soaked and soaked in the bath, until her hands and feet wrinkled and her skin looked scrubbed and flushed. After she dried off, she went to her bed and found the dress Christopher was referring to. It started out pale pink in the shoulders and through the bodice and slowly faded into white after it reached the waist. It reminded Geniveve of a pink tinged rose petal.  
  
"People in this world must like to share clothes."  
  
She dressed and ran the brush through her hair and then headed downstairs to meet her friends. At the base of the great tree was Christopher, who wore pale blue, Dascha wore a orange colored dress, and Ivy's purple gown played off her blue-black hair perfectly. She looked like Snow White.  
  
When Ivy saw her best friend emerge, she threw her arms around Geniveve's neck and hugged her close, "Oh, Evie! I've been so worried about you! Are you feeling well?"  
  
Geniveve shrugged, "I certainly feel better after that bath. I can only imagined how I looked."  
  
Christopher smiled, "You looked just as bad as the rest of us."  
  
Geniveve tucked her hair behind her ears and looked up to meet the lights of Lothlorien. It was almost like constant twilight, it was the most remarkable thing Geniveve had ever seen. She looked on until she felt a pull at her wrist. She looked back down to see Christopher staring intently at her, "Evie, Lady Galadriel wants to see us now. Haldir will be coming for us shortly."  
  
Fear trapped in Geniveve's throat. They had been waiting for this for a month, to find their way home. What happened if that was impossible? What if they would be trapped here forever?  
  
Geniveve trembled for all to see, never in her life had she felt this vulnerable, so wholly naked. The feeling creeped in long ago and nested in her belly; she knew she had changed. She knew that her friends worried, because she was worried as well. She wasn't right and now she had to face the inevitable.  
  
Christopher hugged her close to him, "What's happened to you? You are so shaky all the time; you're nerves are shot. You've got me scared, Evie."  
  
She clung to her brother and to her hope, "I don't know, Chris. I feel so different. So not me. Like I'm unraveling-like Ophelia. Will I drown in this?"  
  
Christopher pulled back and held her at arm length, his eyes wild with concern, "You listen to me, Geniveve Evangeline Savitri. Whatever happens when we see Galadriel, promise me that you will hold on."  
  
He sounded like their mother, the fierce way he told her to hold on. He didn't ask her, he demanded it of her. A tear found it's way down her cheek and she nodded, "I promise. I'll be as strong as possible."  
  
Geniveve felt arms circling around her shoulders and Ivy's head as it rested against hers. Ivy was beyond scared; she was terrified. Suddenly, Haldir appeared from behind a pensive Dascha. He glanced sternly at the scene and announced, "The Lady is ready to see you now. Please, follow me."  
  
Ivy released Geniveve, but grabbed her hand and held it protectively. She met Ivy's eyes and they exchanged a look that was filled with hope, love and camaraderie. At that moment, Geniveve felt true solidarity.  
  
Haldir led them over the velvet-like ground and down a small hill. Then Geniveve saw her, wrapped in gossamer-like cloth and as pale and beautiful as a single white lily. As they approached, her eyes met Geniveve's and all of Geniveve's thoughts and worries were laid bare.  
  
They came to a halt infront of a deep silver basin filled with glittering water. Christopher stood on the far left, followed by Ivy who still held Geniveve's hand and Dascha stood beside Geniveve. The Lady Galadriel stood regally before them; her lithe form shining forth an aura that none of them had witnessed with their human eyes. Geniveve could not look at her, she already felt so exposed.  
  
Galadriel held each of them in their gaze but for a moment, and then she finally spoke, "You seek my help. You wish to go back home. I know what others do not, where you came from and how you came here. Tell me, Christopher. What is the last thing that you remember?"  
  
Christopher hesitated, "I-I remember pushing the girls to the ground before the tree fell on the house."  
  
Galadriel raised her arms slightly to signal them, "I would like for you each to look into the mirror. It may open new doors for you, but do not touch the water."  
  
Geniveve stole a glance towards the Lady, her long, golden hair tumbled over her shoulders brilliantly and her face was calm and knowing. She turned her eyes toward Geniveve, who quickly turned her face back to the mirror.  
  
As she settled into some sort of comfort pictures of people and things appeared in the water. She saw her brother, Dascha and Ivy studying at the kitchen table, the lightning flashing. The tree falling on the house, rain poured through the gaping wound the house suffered. Flashing lights, firemen making their way to the tree-pulling out all four unconscious bodies from beneath it. A hospital; sterile and white. Her parents cried over her mangled form as she was hooked up to a mess of machines with tubes shoved down her throat and a million needles dripping fluids into her weakened, clotted veins.  
  
She felt the acid stain of tears as they ran down her neck.  
  
The images continued to hurry past. Her parents with a doctor in a well- starched lab coat. Her mother broke down. Her father kissed her forehead. The doctor and nurse unplugged the machines. Her father fell to his knees. The little green line that represented her heartbeat went flat.  
  
They pulled the plug.  
  
She was dead.  
  
Dead.  
  
A cry broke forth from her lips as the others snapped their heads up from the mirror. Geniveve pulled at her clothes; "We're dead!"  
  
Dascha screamed deeply as Geniveve shook in near violence.  
  
Galadriel spoke sternly, "Yes, that is true. You are dead, Geniveve and Dascha. Yet, Ivy and Christopher are not, they merely remain unconscious in your world. They will return home in a matter of hours."  
  
Christopher ran to his sister and scooped her up in his arms, "No! This can't be! It can't!"  
  
Geniveve dug her nails into her brother's flesh--she clung to him. She would never let him go. She pressed her cheek to his shoulder as she felt his hot tears on her skin. Ivy pressed herself to Geniveve's back and sobbed on her neck. Dascha sat on the ground and cried, something that no one has seen her do before.  
  
Geniveve pulled away and wiped her face on the sleeves of her dress. She looked directly at the Lady and demanded, "What are we going to do? Where will we go?"  
  
Galadriel met the eyes of the girl, intense and wounded, "You may stay here. I would advise against you leaving for the moment. It is dangerous."  
  
Geniveve shook her head; "I'm dead! What do I care of danger?"  
  
Galadriel went on, "You both have died a mortal death in your world. You will not die here, but pain is always possible."  
  
Geniveve resigned from her stance. Galadriel looked to each of them; "I will leave you now. You have much to talk of"  
  
Christopher grabbed his sister again and held her so tightly that she thought that she would merge into him. He cried openly and freely, "I love you, Evie. I won't let you go. I won't believe it."  
  
She calmly pulled from his grasp and went to Ivy. She took her hand and met her eyes, "Ivy, you are my best friend. You know it. I love you so much."  
  
Ivy shed tears that deepened the purple of the dress when they landed upon it. She touched her hand to Geniveve's face and hoarsely whispered, "I love you too, Eves. Always."  
  
Geniveve nodded solemnly and took Ivy's hand and connected it with Christopher's, "You get to go home. Promise me that you'll take care of each other."  
  
Ivy and Christopher looked intently at each other and then to Geniveve. She took in a deep breath and sighed, "Tell Mom and Dad I love them and that I understand why they did what they did. Tell them I'm with Dascha in a beautiful place and that we're safe."  
  
Dascha clamored to her feet, bleary-eyed and wrecked. She would never return home. She would never compete again. She would never complete her dream of the Olympics. She was mad, of course. However, she wanted to be strong.  
  
The four of them came together in an awkward embrace and held each other until the end came.  
  
~~  
  
A/N-The story is far from over. Geniveve goes mad (der), months pass, and January comes and goes. Soon the Fellowship will come pass and discover what has happened. Please R&R! 


	12. Death Be Not Proud

**I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings, J. R.R. Tolkien, or any of the poetry or poets referenced (such as John Keats, Shakespeare, Poe, Donne) or the song "A Sorta Fairytale" by Tori Amos-all I own is Dascha, Ivy, Geniveve and Christopher**  
A Sorta Fairytale  
  
By Leah Pensotti  
"And I'm so sad  
  
Like a good book  
  
I can't put this  
  
Day Back  
  
A sorta fairytale with you."  
  
-Tori Amos, "A Sorta Fairytale"  
Chapter Twelve: Death Be Not Proud  
  
Two months had passed since that dreadful night when Ivy and Christopher returned home, back to life and family. The nights in Lothlorien were long for Geniveve. She never slept; she was tortured with thoughts and voices from the past. She stayed in her quarters and pushed away the food that was brought to her.  
  
Dascha tried to comfort her, she tried to talk her into eating; but Geniveve saw no point.  
  
She was dead.  
  
She would recite poetry; the most mundane of sorts in her head and aloud when Dascha left their flet. She would pace the floor barefoot, wearing a cream-colored dress that the elves brought for her. Her hair in her face, it had grown longer-so long that it bunched up in waves. Dascha would brush her hair and tame its wildness, because Geniveve refused to.  
  
The months had changed to mid-January and Geniveve was particularly unwell.  
  
What was she?  
  
A ghost?  
  
A zombie?  
  
A vampire?  
  
An immortal?  
  
Lady Galadriel had explained that she and Dascha had died a mortal death, and here they would not die-unless decapitated, disemboweled, or they had their hearts cut out.  
  
Did she feel anymore?  
  
Did she even bleed?  
  
An idea sprang into her mind. Dascha was out; doing whatever Dascha did in Lothlorien. She had to work fast. She found her riding garb with the shining Elven silver blade attached at the belt. She unsheathed it. It was beautiful yet lethal. Her hands traveled from its hilt to the edges of the blade itself. She pressed her palms to the searing edge; she pushed them until a stream of blood was released. She dropped the blade; it landed softly on the floor.  
  
She inspected her palms, blood oozing through the lines and crevices. She still bled. Her blood still flowed. Geniveve became transfixed with the sight; she studied it the way a poet would. She made it beautiful with words. She lied on her bed, palms in the air, captivated with her wounds. Blood dripped on her dress, the brownish-red speckling the cream. She thought of John Donne, and his metaphysics. Is this how he felt? Geniveve opened her mouth and recited:  
  
"Death be not proud, though some have called thee  
  
Mighty and dreadful, for thou are not so;  
  
For those whom thou think'st thou dost overthrow  
  
Die not, poor Death; Nor yet canst thou kill me."  
  
She finally understood Ophelia, drowning herself amongst flowers. As well as Virginia Woolf, cramming stones in her pockets and allowing herself to be drug with the currents. Madness was all consuming, and like them, she was drunk on it.  
  
Geniveve heard footsteps as they came up the stairs. It was Dascha. She wore her riding outfit; the one they gave her in Rivendell and carried a bow with a quiver of arrows. Her brown hair shined, she looked more feminine everyday. Dascha looked to the floor to find the bloodied blade and then to the bed where Geniveve lay. Her eyes widened and she screamed. She ran to her friend.  
  
"Gen! What have you done?"  
  
Dascha made her sit up and she inspected the lacerations. Geniveve smiled vaguely, "I'm not sure. I still bleed, Dascha."  
  
Dascha, her face awashed with worry, "You tried to kill yourself, no?"  
  
Geniveve laughed wryly, "I cut my palms. Not my wrists. Besides, that wouldn't work and you know it."  
  
Dascha fought back tears. Geniveve frightened her and she didn't know what to do-or even what she could do.  
  
"Come with me. You must have these looked at. Then you eat at the table."  
  
Geniveve shook her head, "No."  
  
Dascha had it. She had enough. Geniveve was going to get better-she was going to make her no matter how fragile she seems. She pulled her friend to her feet and glared at her, "Gen, you have to. I make you. You can no do this anymore. I won't let you. You are eating tonight. Tomorrow I take you out. I will no let you stay here all day and go crazy. Tomorrow we see the horses. Taralom misses you."  
  
Geniveve looked shocked, "Taralom? Oh yes, he is here! How awful I've been not to go and see him."  
  
~~  
  
After having her hands treated and bandaged, Dascha made Geniveve bathe and put on a fresh dress. In her silver-violet dress, Geniveve looked a little like her old self, but the telltale bandages at her hands served as a reminder of how unstable she has become. Dascha tied the front part of Geniveve's hair away from her face and ushered her downstairs for the meal.  
  
The evening was all together uncomfortable, she had not left the flet in two months, save the two times she had gone to see Galadriel and Celeborn when they had called for her. The elves looked at her oddly as if to say, "Ah there she is, the strange girl. The one who died a mortal death in her world. She's an enigma."  
  
Geniveve sat by Dascha and ate; she did not speak a word. She thought about her brother and Ivy. At home with her parents mourning and sad. Geniveve knew though, that they were in the beginnings of love. She could see it in their eyes when she told them to take care of each other. She knew they would. They would marry and have a family. Such a tragedy would bring people together in strong, unbreakable bonds. Geniveve had only hoped that they wouldn't forget her.  
  
After the meal, Dascha and Geniveve retreated to their lodgings. They changed into their nightclothes and fell into their respective beds. Dascha called to Geniveve from her bed, "Gen, please try. Do it for me."  
  
Geniveve nodded solemnly, "I will Dascha. I will try to live here and not shut down. It might take awhile. I have gone a bit mad, after all."  
  
~~  
  
Geniveve awoke the next morning with a feeling that resembled peace. The memories and voices only murmured through the night, allowing her to sleep a bit easily. She bathed and took the bandages off her hands. The wounds had closed, thanks to elvish medicine. However, there was sure to be an omnipresent glaring pink scar on each palm. They ran from middle finger to the top of her wrists. They would be there for the rest of her life. Forever.  
  
She brushed and braided her long hair, which had grown so long that it fell to the top of her waist. She decided to wear the pink tinged white dress. The dress she wore the night her brother and best friend disappeared. It was simple but pretty. It did not drag the ground when she walked. It felt nice to have her hair back and her neck exposed.  
  
As she finished she watched as Dascha brushed her hair, that fell past her shoulders. She decided upon a gray dress, suitable for activity. She had transformed. She was still big, muscular and spoke with an accent-but she had become lovely. If the Hobbits saw her, they wouldn't recognize her very easily.  
  
Dascha turned around and smiled, "Ready to go?"  
  
Geniveve did her best to match her smile, "I am."  
  
They walked down the stairs and to the ground, where elves walked serenely past. Dascha led her to the place where the horses were kept. The whinnies and sounds filled Geniveve's ears and an uncontrollable smile spread across her face. Then she saw him. Taralom, the beautiful Taralom.  
  
Geniveve hurried to the end, tears drizzling down her face, "Taralom, my friend."  
  
The horse whinnied with the realization that his rider had returned. She embraced him at the neck and cried. She stroked his bleached mane and laid a kiss upon his muzzle, "I've missed you. I am so sorry it took me so long to come. Will you forgive me?"  
  
Taralom stomped a hoof on the ground and nuzzled her happily. It was the first time Dascha had seen Geniveve truly in two months. For the rest day and into the evening Geniveve and Dascha tended to Taralom and Ireth, feeding them and grooming them.  
  
As Geniveve brushed Taralom, a flurry of activity developed outside. Dascha put down her brush and poked her head outside. Geniveve raised an eyebrow and appeared behind her friend, "What's going on?"  
  
Dascha squinted and turned to Geniveve, "It's Haldir. He's back."  
  
Geniveve shrugged, she didn't even know that he was gone, "So?"  
  
Dascha looked closer, "He has a group with him-it looks like-"  
  
Geniveve squinted as well, "What, Dascha? What does it look like?"  
  
Dascha didn't answer, she ran out to be closer. Geniveve put down her brush and did the same. She stopped beside Dascha whose mouth was opened wide, "What is it?"  
  
Dascha pointed ahead, "Look."  
  
She followed her friend's finger and saw Haldir followed by eight others. Four of the forms were small; almost Hobbit shaped-  
  
No. It was a trick. Her mind had deceived her once again. It couldn't be them.  
  
Then Aragorn' s face emerged clearly. It was them! They had come!  
  
Geniveve and Dascha darted to Haldir's side. She looked frantic.  
  
"Aragorn!"  
  
Aragorn turned around at the sound of his name. He looked slightly weather- beaten, but noble and brave as always. His eyes adjusted on her in disbelief, "Are the lights of Lothlorien playing tricks? Lady Geniveve? Is it you?"  
  
Geniveve could not control her emotions. She threw her arms around Aragorn, who wasn't expecting it, but then resigned and embraced her back. He then held her at arms length, "A happy moment in such sad times."  
  
He saw something then, "You have changed. Your spirit has broken. What has happened?"  
  
She fought back tears; "Did the scouts not tell you?"  
  
He shook his head negatively. Did the scouts even know? More than likely they left the days before she had first met Galadriel.  
  
Before she could reply, two forms attached themselves to her waist. She looked down to see Merry and Pippin clinging to her. She bent down to greet them, tears were in their eyes, "What's wrong?"  
  
Pippin, who was crying profusely, looked her in the eyes, "Gandalf. He fell. He's gone."  
  
Suddenly, it hit her. Of course--the Mines. How awful!  
  
Geniveve began to weep and pulled them to her. She hugged them both, "Oh, I'm so sorry."  
  
As she embraced Merry and Pippin, Frodo and Sam appeared out of the corner of her eye. She let go of Merry and Pippin and then headed to Frodo. He looked so pale and devastated. She kneeled down and kissed him on the cheek, "It's good to see you Frodo. Are you well?"  
  
Frodo's large eyes welled with tears, but they did not spill, "I am weary and sad; but I am glad to see you."  
  
She nodded in return and then went to Sam, who could not believe his eyes, "I thought that you'd have gotten home somehow. That you were safe and happy."  
  
Geniveve shook her head; "I'm afraid not."  
  
She took him into her arms and squeezed him tightly; "I've missed you Sam. I thought about you a lot over the past three months and here you are."  
  
Sam smiled, "Same with me. Aragorn's right, you do seem different."  
  
She kissed his forehead, "I have a lot to tell you."  
  
Geniveve rose to greet Gimli. She couldn't help but smile at him, "Hello Master Gimli, it is wonderful to see you again."  
  
Gimli nodded beneath his helmet and massive, braided beard, "Aye, Lassie. Lightens the heart to see you smile. Will you be joining us at mealtimes?"  
  
Geniveve shrugged, "If I am invited and if you save me a seat."  
  
Geniveve approached Boromir next; she could see the change in him, for she has suffered it as well. She smiled lightly at him and he managed one to her, "Lady Geniveve, you look well."  
  
She shook her head, "I'm afraid that I am only now getting better. I have not been well these past two months. Much has happened and much has changed. However, I feel greatly improved to see you all."  
  
She looked around, wanting to see the face she has been haunted by. There he was, clad green with his bow and arrows on his back. His face was a mixture of emotions--joyous, confused, worried, and sad all at the same time-with none of them ever pulling completely through. She walked closer to him, her emotions bordering on fear.  
  
"Hello, Legolas."  
  
He stepped close to her, a knowing look in his eyes; "Did I not say that we would meet again?"  
  
Geniveve smiled, "Yes, yes you did."  
  
He reached out his hand and touched her face as if inspecting the newly acquired shadows there, "What has happened, Geniveve? Why are you so pale and wrought with grief?"  
  
She could not answer him; she shut her eyes and leaned in to his touch.  
  
He lowered his voice, "Where are the others?"  
  
She opened her eyes and gave him a painful look; "Dascha is right there."  
  
She pointed in the direction of her friend, whom no one seemed to recognize. The Hobbits ran towards her, their mouths open with shock and astonishment. Merry smiled up at her, "Dascha! You look lovely! Just like a girl!"  
  
Dascha didn't know whether to be flattered or terrified. She smiled half- heartedly as the Hobbits crowded around her. She then looked to the others, her eyes resting on Boromir. He looked at her in disbelief.  
  
Haldir then stepped forward, his stern eyes searching the group; "The pleasantries will have to wait. Come, the Lady and Lord wait for you."  
  
As they followed Haldir again, Legolas let his hand drop to his side. He looked intently at Geniveve; "We will speak afterwards."  
  
She nodded and watched them walk off with the rest of the Fellowship.  
  
~~  
  
*A/N-Interesting. Where will it go from here? You must stay tuned to find out. The end of this part of the story is nearing. Please R&R! 


	13. Pearls of Water

**I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings, J. R.R. Tolkien, or any of the poetry or poets referenced (such as John Keats, Shakespeare, Poe, Donne) or the song "A Sorta Fairytale" by Tori Amos-all I own is Dascha, Ivy, Geniveve and Christopher**  
A Sorta Fairytale  
  
By Leah Pensotti  
"And I'm so sad  
  
Like a good book  
  
I can't put this  
  
Day Back  
  
A sorta fairytale with you."  
  
-Tori Amos, "A Sorta Fairytale"  
Chapter Thirteen: Pearls of Water  
  
Geniveve and Dascha helped some elves make lodging for the Fellowship on the ground near a fountain. After the elves went away to do other business, Geniveve sat on one of the soft cushions they left for their new guests. She chastised herself for not exploring Lothlorien and hiding in her flet for two long months.  
  
Dascha sat beside her. She stared off into infinite oblivion. Geniveve nudged her, "What are you thinking about?"  
  
Dascha sighed, "Did I no look like a girl before?"  
  
Geniveve furrowed her brows; "Of course you looked like a girl. A really, really muscular girl. You've changed though. I can see it. You're hair is longer and you have this sort of feminine glow."  
  
Dascha grunted, "Is the elvish lights, no?"  
  
Geniveve chuckled, "Maybe."  
  
They sat quietly, waiting for the company to return. Geniveve turned over her palms and looked again at what she had done to herself. Yes, it was stupid. But now she understood. The cuts had not completely healed; they still looked pink and raised. She had gone mad, but she wanted to get it all back. The memories and voices had not subsided completely. They charged back most times without any warning or they whispered lovingly in her ear. She tried to ignore them.  
  
At that moment, Merry, Pippin and Sam ran past and peeked their heads into the fountain. Geniveve smiled at their childlike curiosity and then called, "Hey Hobbits! Be careful not to fall in!"  
  
The three turned around and saw Geniveve and Dascha sitting. Merry ran to them to tell them the news, "We just saw Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn."  
  
Geniveve nodded, "How did that go?"  
  
Pippin shrugged, "Good."  
  
Sam stood there silently, clearly worried. Geniveve caught sight of it, "What's the matter Sam?"  
  
His brows knitted together, "Mr. Frodo. He's changing."  
  
That seemed to be happening a lot, Geniveve thought.  
  
Gimli, Frodo, Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas walked across the pavilion. Aragorn saw Dascha and Geniveve and sat on the cushion across from them. Boromir and Gimli filled the empty seats as the Hobbits sat on the ground and Legolas preferred to stand.  
  
Aragorn lit his pipe for the first time in days. So many things flooded his mind, but at the moment, he wanted to know what happened to Geniveve and her friends. He inhaled from his pipe and looked to Geniveve, "Tell me Lady, where are the other two?"  
  
Geniveve suppressed tears, "Um, well, Ivy and Christopher went home."  
  
Aragorn looked perplexed, "Why did you and Lady Dascha not go with them?"  
  
Geniveve looked to Dascha, who looked indifferent about the truth. The truth tore at Geniveve's insides. She cleared her throat, wanting to look strong, "We couldn't. It was impossible."  
  
Aragorn frowned, "How so?"  
  
Geniveve wrung her hands with sadness, "Well, we were called by the Lady Galadriel. She wanted us to look into her mirror. I saw what happened to us that night, when the tree fell on our house and then we woke up in your world. They pulled us from under the tree and were taken for medical help. My parents were there, they were crying. I was really injured. They took me off life support."  
  
Boromir raised his eyebrows, "Life support?"  
  
Geniveve nodded, not wanting to really go into the technicalities, "Yes. It's something that healers have in my world. It sustains a life. They took me off of it. I stopped breathing. They let me die."  
  
The company drew back a bit. They were clearly confused. Aragorn puffed smoke thoughtfully from his pipe, "Die?"  
  
Geniveve nodded, a single tear materialized on her cheek, "Yes. I don't know what happened to Dascha."  
  
Dascha sighed, "I died under the tree. My head was hit very hard."  
  
Gimli pulled at his beard, "What about Ivy and Christopher?"  
  
Geniveve released more tears, "They were in a coma-I mean unconscious. They lived and they woke up. They disappeared infront of our eyes."  
  
Pippin poked at Geniveve's foot, as if testing to see if she was real. He looked up, "Are you a ghost then?"  
  
Geniveve smiled down at Pippin through her tears; "I don't believe so, Pippin."  
  
She remembered the puffiness of her hands and felt the sting. She winced a bit and then looked back to Aragorn, "I still feel pain, I still bleed; but I have already died a mortal death, so Lady Galadriel has told me. Dascha and I will not die here, unless under certain circumstances."  
  
Aragorn nodded, "And what are they?"  
  
Geniveve looked to Dascha and grimaced, "Beheading, disemboweling, cutting out our hearts."  
  
Sam groaned, "Yuck."  
  
Dascha nodded in conjunction. Boromir sighed, "So what are the two of you going to do?"  
  
Geniveve shrugged, "I don't know if there is anything here for us. Galadriel and Celeborn have given us a flet to stay in. However, we cannot stay here forever."  
  
Aragorn nodded, "We should be here for awhile, but we cannot be idle. Our company has much to do and in little time to do it. We will help you both as much as possible. I daresay I have heard anything like it."  
  
Suddenly, elves came with trays and trays of food and drink. Aragorn smiled to the girls, "Would you please join us? We would be pleased to have our friends at mealtime."  
  
Dascha nodded and Geniveve only smiled. She wasn't very hungry, but she'd stay for the company.  
  
~~  
  
After they ate, Dascha (much to Geniveve's surprise) sat down with Merry and Pippin and told them all about their journey. Frodo, Sam and Gimli retired to bed while Boromir and Aragorn mulled over plans. Legolas had wandered off somewhere. He hadn't said much during the revealing of the truth or through the meal. Geniveve rose from the cushion she sat on and walked through the trees. She wished to speak with him.  
  
Her hair fell in her face, so she loosened her braid and allowed it to fall over her shoulders and down her back. She stopped when she heard noise. It sounded like singing.  
  
Geniveve looked up and tried to find the source of it.  
  
"They are singing for Gandalf; it's a lament."  
  
Geniveve spun on her heel to find Legolas behind her, leaning into a trunk of a tree. She looked at him intently. She wanted to tell him everything that had happened and everything that had came into mind that disturbed her. Legolas had a calming quality about him. Something that she had mistaken as arrogance. She listened a bit more to the Elves singing and then stepped closer to him.  
  
"Legolas, so much has happened to me. I am worried and I worry Dascha. I say things and I think things that are dark and I think I have gone mad."  
  
Legolas took a step closer and looked down at her. She trembled and there was a noticeable difference in her character.  
  
Geniveve's cheeks became speckled with pearl-shaped tears. She was tired of weeping. She felt like such a sap, however, it was uncontrollable. Legolas took her by her hands and she winced. He felt the raw skin under his fingers and turned her hands over and found the pink scars that spanned vertically across her palms.  
  
His lips parted in horror at the sight. Geniveve let him cradle her hands, she was vulnerable but she refused to hide. He looked in her eyes, hoping to find a reasonable explanation.  
  
"Geniveve, what happened?"  
  
She stuttered a bit, but managed to get it out, "Y-yesterday, I cut myself to see if I still bled. If I still could feel. I don't know who or what I am anymore. This is what I am trying to tell you. I would've never have done this before I died. I'm dead Legolas. I will never see my family again. My brother and my best friend are alive in my world without me. I was torn apart in those last few painful moments when we all held each other until they disappeared. Everything I had to live for is gone. Everything. Gone. Now I am in a world that is strange to me. I can't die again, unless I am decapitated or my heart gets ripped from my chest. I'll be here until Middle-Earth's end. I am drowning in madness."  
  
Legolas trailed a finger down the length of one of her palms. She made herself bleed? How did this happen to her? The girl who just a few months ago was strong-willed and full of joy for horses and flowers and books and her family. He remembered how she snapped at him on the balcony and in the field-how much life she possessed. But now, she had become an exposed nerve, flighty and emotional.  
  
She whimpered slightly, "I feel so alone."  
  
Legolas weaved her fingers with his, their palms touching. His eyes met hers; "You won't be alone. I will come back for you, once the company has completed the task."  
  
Geniveve shook her head, "No. I don't want to be your burden or your obligation."  
  
"Geniveve, your neither of those things. I want you to be who you were in Rivendell. You can be restored. You can have a life here, I promise you."  
  
She looked away from him and then to the sky. Legolas still held on to her hands, Geniveve was a shadow of herself. She had lost her mortality. Most mortals would risk life and limb to live forever, however she had found herself a stranger in Middle-Earth and faced with the task of adapting to her new life, her new home. Her transformation saddened him.  
  
Geniveve continued her search of the sky, as if she was trying to pinpoint the exact place she fell out of her world and on to the shores of Rivendell. She spoke plaintively:  
  
"In visions of the dark night  
  
I have dreamed of joy departed;  
  
But a waking dream of life and light  
  
Hath left me broken-hearted."  
  
She looked back down and matched Legolas's eyes; "I understand that now. Everything seems clearer to me, even Edgar Allan Poe. They are more than just pretty words, they're true feelings."  
  
Legolas continued his study of her, hoping she could not see his worry as it brimmed to the surface. She tilted her head slightly and read his emotions.  
  
"Tell me what you're thinking, Legolas. I can see it. I know that you are thinking something."  
  
Legolas collected his calm exterior; "I want to help you."  
  
She smiled wryly, "How heroic. How noble. You can't save me, Legolas. I'm already lost. I'm already broken."  
  
He let go of her hands and took her by the shoulders. He looked directly in her eyes, "I promise to come back for you and Dascha. You have no need to despair. I will not let you drown in madness. As for saving you, I want to help you as much as I can. I think you can stop this. I think you can save yourself."  
  
She looked thoughtful; "I can't save myself if I stay here. It's too dreamlike, lovely and eerie. I can't distinguish from real and unreal. If you want to help me, don't leave me here. Take me with you."  
  
Legolas shook his head, "No. Absolutely not. It's too dangerous."  
  
Geniveve frowned, "I'm not afraid of what's out there."  
  
Legolas touched a finger to her chest, "You should be. The things out there are horrible creatures that would give no thought to ridding you of your head, severing your heart, feasting on your flesh and bathing in your blood."  
  
Geniveve looked at him with a mixture of defiance and respect, "Then so be it. I have nothing to live for. All I care about is gone."  
  
Legolas noticed the same spark in her personality that led him to call her insolent on the balcony months ago. He was pleased to see the familiar trait that drew him to her poke through. That wonderful friction. He kept his features stern, "What about your brother and Ivy? Do you think that they would want you to give up? To lead yourself to death?"  
  
Geniveve was visibly affected by his words. She had never thought of it that way, "No. No they wouldn't. They would want me to go down fighting. That's why you should take me with you."  
  
Legolas sighed, "No. You cannot fight."  
  
Geniveve pleaded, "Then teach me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"This is not your quest, Geniveve. You have no idea what you'd be getting into."  
  
Geniveve bit her tongue. She wanted to tell him that she knew about the Ring, what it does, and who wants it, but she held back. She didn't want him to know about it and then treat her suspiciously. She sighed and relented, "Then even if you don't allow me to go with you, how much longer would I have to be here?"  
  
Legolas shrugged, "I cannot say."  
  
She hated the thought of staying here any longer than another week. She longed to go with them. Geniveve's mind came alive with thoughts and plans. An epiphany. How to accompany them, even though it may anger Legolas.  
  
Geniveve smiled weakly at the Elf, "Then I'll wait for you, though it won't be easy."  
  
Legolas smiled in return, "Good. No matter how long it takes, I will return for you both."  
  
He looked down at the once-mortal girl under the stars and saw that a piece of her had been restored. She had grown a little stronger. He took her gently by the hand, "Come. Let's join the others."  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Next Chapter-Geniveve goes against Legolas's wishes and executes her secret plan. Please Read and Review!  
  
To MilleNomia: Did you read Chapter 10? I kind of recapped the journey- Twenty days of detail would've been a little on the cumbersome side. I think that you are the only one reading this story! I love you for it and I am happy that you like it so much. Thanks for the support! 


	14. The Life Among The Dead

**I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings, J. R.R. Tolkien, or any of the poetry or poets referenced (such as John Keats, Shakespeare, Poe, Donne) or the song "A Sorta Fairytale" by Tori Amos-all I own is Dascha, Ivy, Geniveve, Christopher, Ireth and Taralom**  
  
A/N-Only Human, thanks for the reviews and the advice. I really haven't decided what to do with Geniveve and Legolas. I want Geniveve to have someone, I'm just not sure if it's him yet. I am assuming that the romance part will present itself when it's ready. I am hoping to span after the books with many spin-off stories. Mille Nomina-darn those gremlins! I hope that both of you enjoy this chapter. It's dedicated to you both with much love and thanks. Do me a favor and tell 5 of your friends to read and review!!!  
  
P.S.-The past four chapters have been largely influenced by the music of Evanescence. The dark themes and what not. Check out their CD, it's fantastic. A few songs like "Bring Me to Life," "Going Under," "My Immortal," "Tourniquet, "Imaginary," and "My Last Breath" have had a lot to do with Geniveve's plot twist. For instance, the chorus to "Bring Me to Life"-"Wake me up inside/Wake me up inside/Call my name and save me from the dark/bid my blood to run before I come undone/Save me from the nothing I've become." They are a really great band with some really dark, beautiful and orchestral rock songs. If you want to hear how Geniveve feels-listen to Evanescence's album "Fallen."  
A Sorta Fairytale  
  
By Leah Pensotti  
"And I'm so sad  
  
Like a good book  
  
I can't put this  
  
Day Back  
  
A sorta fairytale with you."  
  
-Tori Amos, "A Sorta Fairytale"  
Chapter Fourteen: The Life Among the Dead  
  
Geniveve and Dascha returned to their flet and prepared for bed. As Dascha changed into her silver robe behind the changing screen, Geniveve continued to think about her plan. The plan that had danger written all over it. She scanned the floor of their quarters as her gaze fell on Dascha's bow and arrows. She had a spark of inspiration, "Dascha? What are you doing with the bow and arrows?"  
  
Dascha poked her head out from behind the screen, "Learning to use them."  
  
Geniveve responded curiously, if she remembered what Ivy had told her-the Fellowship wouldn't be leaving until mid-February. That would buy them a little time.  
  
"Oh, really? Are you any good?"  
  
Dascha sat on her bed, "Yes."  
  
Geniveve smiled lightly, the word 'humble' was never introduced into Dascha's vocabulary for a reason. She raised an eyebrow to Dascha, "What about the sword? Have you learned to use that yet?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will you teach me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Geniveve fell into her thoughts and decided to tell Dascha what she thinks they should do, "Listen Dascha, I think Lothlorien is great. However, it is scary and confusing to me. I'm dancing on the edge of my sanity here. I think that we should leave."  
  
Dascha looked at her skeptically, "Where would we go, Gen?"  
  
Geniveve looked to the pink flesh on her hands, remembering Legolas's concern; his horror, "I asked Legolas to take us with them."  
  
Dascha gaped in wide-eyed surprise, "What did he say?"  
  
"No. Absolutely not."  
  
Dascha sighed thickly. She would love to go with them and find adventure, "Then we should stay here, no?"  
  
Geniveve shook her head, "No. I've got a plan. We'll follow them; we'll leave the day after them. It will be dangerous, with Orcs and the like. We have to be ready to fight."  
  
Dascha studied Geniveve carefully. Why would she care to go on such a dangerous journey? Is this another attempt to find death and pain? Dascha cleared her throat, "Gen, they would find us. They would be angry with us, no? I no think we should go."  
  
Geniveve felt tears well in her eyes, "I can't stay here Dascha. I'm going crazy and you know it. Besides, we have nothing else to lose. Why should it matter?"  
  
Dascha felt a bit of truth in Geniveve's words, but she had no interest in dying again-if she were to die here in one of those painful ways, it would be more horrible than the first time. Why tempt fate? Yet, she looked at her fragile, hopeful friend. She really wanted to go. It would probably be the best for her and goodness knows that she could not stand another scene like the one she encountered the day before. The idea of Geniveve hurting herself again turned her stomach.  
  
"Alright. We start training you tomorrow."  
  
Geniveve smiled whole-heartedly at her friend, "Good."  
  
~~  
  
Geniveve awoke the next morning, emerging from dreams about Ivy and Christopher, the house, her mom and dad. She swallowed the sadness that clotted in her throat and got up to bathe and change. She couldn't bear to have anymore dreams of them. She missed them so terribly. She missed Ivy's laugh and the amazing kinetic energy of Christopher's brotherhood and how well they played off of each other.  
  
She dressed in the violet dress and pulled back the front of her hair and then tied it back. She woke Dascha up and told her that she would meet her downstairs. She needed to collect her thoughts, if it were at all possible.  
  
She walked to the Fellowship's pavilion and sat by the fountain. There was nobody there. Geniveve looked at her reflection in the base of the fountain and touched the surface of the cool water. How did it get like this? How did she slip so far so fast in a landslide of instability? At least some color had returned to her cheeks, she didn't look so fearful and pale any longer. Suddenly a reflection appeared beside her and she turned to see the face of Boromir.  
  
"Hello Lady Geniveve."  
  
Geniveve smiled brightly at him, masking her concern completely, "Good morning Boromir."  
  
She saw the look in his gray eyes and felt a certain kinship with him. She gestured for him to sit down, "Please, please sit down."  
  
Boromir smiled at her, nodded and sat beside her. Geniveve felt awkward, but was determined not to act apathetic to him, "What troubles you, Boromir?"  
  
He looked a little surprised by her concern, "Thoughts."  
  
Geniveve nodded in agreement; "I feel the same. I had dreams all night about my brother and Ivy. My parents, too. I miss them. I fear that I cannot continue if that is the case."  
  
Boromir sighed, "I did not sleep but a little."  
  
Geniveve listened to the silence that stemmed between them and then broke it, "Where is everyone?"  
  
He smiled, "Are you looking for Legolas?"  
  
Geniveve frowned, "Not particularly."  
  
"You two seem to be close."  
  
"We're friends, yes. Otherwise, he treats me like a child."  
  
Boromir chuckled, "It's only because he wants you and Dascha to be safe. We all want that. Now tell me what troubles you."  
  
Geniveve smiled and spoke from the heart; "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be anymore. Everything I thought I was and wanted to be is dead and gone. I don't want to live forever, I never did."  
  
Boromir looked thoughtful; "You have another chance. Most people don't become immortal."  
  
Geniveve hesitated and then raised her palms to him, revealing her scars; "Only Dascha and Legolas know. I did this to myself the day before yesterday."  
  
Boromir gave her a sympathetic look and then took her left hand and studied it, "Why did you do this to yourself, Lady?"  
  
Geniveve sighed, his hands were a little rough and not like Legolas's, but he was gentle, "I really don't remember. I was so numb, I thought that I wouldn't bleed anymore, that I couldn't feel pain. So I pressed my hands on both sides of a blade until they did bleed. I know it's stupid of me. I lost all reason."  
  
He shook his head, "I understand."  
  
He folded her fingers against her palm and released her hand, "You'll have those scars forever, Geniveve."  
  
She nodded, "I know."  
  
After a brief silence, Boromir met her eyes; "They will serve as a reminder to you."  
  
Geniveve felt a chill trickle down her spine, "A reminder of what?"  
  
He paused for what seemed like an eternity and then finally spoke, "Of who you are."  
  
Geniveve swallowed hard and then looked back down to her hands. He was right, her life had just begun. A lesson had been learned.  
  
~~  
  
After the revelation, courtesy of Boromir's wisdom, Geniveve bid him farewell and went to see Taralom. She pressed her cheek to his forehead and whispered softly to him, "I'm glad I have you, boy. Although I miss Ivy and Christopher so much. I never thought it would be this way. I thought we would leave together or stay together. I never thought that we'd be separated."  
  
She brushed his mane and laughed silently to herself, "I'm so stupid, Taralom. I should've never let myself get so lost. I'm working real hard though, to get myself back. I'm sure you like me better that way, too."  
  
Taralom whinnied in response. Geniveve smiled brightly and moved on to brush his back and speckled hindquarters. She hummed quietly to herself, completely unaware that she was being watched.  
  
"You seem to be better."  
  
Geniveve screamed in shock, her heartbeat turned irratic as she looked up to see the familiar blonde elf. She had the sudden urge to throw the brush at him. She looked at him angrily, "Do you always have to sneak up on me?"  
  
Legolas smiled vaguely, "I beg your pardon, I did no such thing."  
  
She caught her breath, "Oh yes you did. Just like you did last night, just like on the balcony in Rivendell and just like the time by the water. Can't you make yourself known? Perhaps knock?"  
  
Legolas stepped closer to her and sighed, "You're in rare form. Lest you forget that you were looking for me last night?"  
  
Geniveve shook her head, "I wasn't looking for you, I was just wondering where you went."  
  
He couldn't repress his smile any longer; "There's a difference?"  
  
She continued brushing Taralom, "Yes. Besides you're the one that has to have this whole silent mystique thing. Somebody's gonna have to put a bell on you."  
  
His eyebrows furrowed at her, "What does that mean?"  
  
Geniveve tucked her hair behind her ears, "Nevermind. So what do you want anyway?"  
  
Legolas put a hand on Taralom's nose, "I was wondering how you were feeling."  
  
Geniveve shrugged, "Fine I guess. Still dead and alive at the same time. How long were you standing over there?"  
  
He walked over to her side of the horse and watched her fuss over Taralom. She looked at ease and much healthier than she had the previous day. There was the slightest tint of pink in her cheeks and she seemed to be full of spirited banter. What happened to make her change?  
  
"Not very long. Tell me, Geniveve, what brought on your improvement?"  
  
Geniveve stopped brushing and turned serious, "I had a revelation. About my new life, if that's what you call it. I can either live and make the most of it or I can give up and go mad. I got a second chance; not a lot of people get that. Of course, I don't think I would feel this way if it weren't for Boromir."  
  
Legolas looked interested, "Boromir?"  
  
She nodded, "We talked earlier. I should probably tell him just exactly what his words meant to me. He really made me think."  
  
Legolas smiled, "Indeed. I am glad that you are better, but you shouldn't tire yourself. You need your strength."  
  
Geniveve rolled her eyes, "What for? It's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon. Since it's up to you, it could be twenty years from now until you come back for Dascha and me."  
  
Legolas sighed, "I doubt that, Geniveve. Besides, twenty years isn't very long for immortals."  
  
Geniveve smacked her palm to her forehead in disbelief. He was exasperating.  
  
"I just wish I could go with you all. I'm afraid to see what will happen when you leave us here. The voices and memories will return to taint my sleep."  
  
He shook his head, "I've already said no. The others would agree with me. It is too dangerous, too much of a risk."  
  
Geniveve looked up at him scornfully; "I'm just as dangerous to myself than any of those creatures out there. I could fight, Legolas."  
  
Legolas's fair features darkened as he drew closer to her and backed her into a corner, "What do you want of me, Geniveve? Do you wish for me to scare you out of your foolish thoughts? Tell you all of the horrible things I have seen happen? I do not wish to see it happen to you. You said it yourself; you can still feel pain. Please do not make me tell you."  
  
Geniveve saw the genuine concern in his impassioned plea. She drew a breath slowly, "Are you angry with me?"  
  
Legolas nodded, "Yes. You and your stubbornness."  
  
She pushed her back off against the wall finding herself toe to toe with him, "Well, I'm angry with you too. You treat me like a child."  
  
He glowered at her, "I already told you. You are a child to me. You're too brash, too headstrong."  
  
Geniveve gritted her teeth, "And you act too superior! You have an answer for everything!"  
  
"And you don't?"  
  
"No."  
  
Legolas leaned closer to her, bringing himself to her eye level, "You have a lot to learn, Geniveve."  
  
Geniveve called his bluff and brought her nose within inches of his, a daring look in her eyes, "So what if I do? Who's gonna teach me, Legolas? You? I don't think so. I'm something you like to observe and poke with a stick. You'll put me in a cage. I'm not sure why I wanted to talk to you so badly. Why I thought that you could help me. Why I thought about you over the past three months. I have no idea why I wasted my time."  
  
He chuckled, "You wasted your time? I wanted to help you, Geniveve. I thought about you, as well. I have no good reasons for why I wanted to see you again. You're nerve-wracking. Absolutely irritating. To think that I actually thought what it would be like to-"  
  
Geniveve growled, "What?"  
  
He was suddenly aware of their closeness and the proximity of her face to his. Should he?  
  
No.  
  
She repeated herself, "What?"  
  
Legolas examined her face closely. What would she do if he did? She could pull out his hair or rip off his ears. Their intensity together was intoxicating; he had to test it. He had to know.  
  
Geniveve grew angry, "Say something!"  
  
Legolas snapped from his thoughts and gave her a steely glance; "You're intolerable and insolent. You truly have returned to normal."  
  
She huffed, "You're arrogant and stuck-up. You haven't changed. For awhile there you truly had me fooled."  
  
She pushed past him and patted Taralom on the nose, "Bye, boy. I'll come see you later."  
  
As she walked to meet Dascha, she vowed to prove Legolas wrong. They had an odd relationship. She wanted him as a friend, but found it near impossible. Tonight and every night until the Fellowship left Lothlorien, Geniveve and Dascha would train and practice. They would learn to fight and Geniveve would make Legolas apologize profusely for doubting her. He infuriated her, but at the same time she wondered what would happen if she'd-  
  
No. Not a chance.  
  
She put the thought in the back of her mind and focused on her plan to follow the others. She would show them what she was made of.  
  
~~  
  
A/N-Can you feel the tension? The underlying thoughts? Next up-Dascha and Geniveve train, more Galadriel and leaving Lothlorien. Stay tuned! Don't forget to Read and Review! 


	15. When the Stars Go Blue

**I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings, J. R.R. Tolkien, or any of the poetry or poets referenced (such as John Keats, Shakespeare, Poe, Donne) or the song "A Sorta Fairytale" by Tori Amos-all I own is Dascha, Ivy, Geniveve, Christopher, Ireth and Taralom**  
A Sorta Fairytale  
  
By Leah Pensotti  
"And I'm so sad  
  
Like a good book  
  
I can't put this  
  
Day Back  
  
A sorta fairytale with you."  
  
-Tori Amos, "A Sorta Fairytale"  
Chapter Fifteen: When the Stars Go Blue  
  
"Ow, Gen!"  
  
Dascha dropped her blade and rested her hands on her knees. Geniveve had elbowed her in the stomach while they sparred. Geniveve puffed the hair out of her face and offered Dascha her hand.  
  
"Sorry, Dascha. Sometimes I get carried away. Come on, we gotta keep going."  
  
Dascha took Geniveve's hand and stood up. For the past five weeks Dascha and Geniveve had been training in their flet from nightfall until morning. Geniveve had become relentless if not tenacious about learning how to fight and Dascha had the bruises to prove it.  
  
"One break, Gen."  
  
Geniveve sighed and then nodded, "Alright."  
  
They sat on their beds, catching their breath. Geniveve had improved greatly, once you got past the awkwardness of it, it became challenging and addictive. She was far from a sword master; however, she did know how to get herself out of trouble when being attacked from behind. She punched, kicked and used elbows-much to Dascha's chagrin. She was far from a warrior, but she could hold her own.  
  
They were running out of time, the Fellowship would be leaving in a matter of days. Since that day she was grooming Taralom, Geniveve had not seen much of Legolas. When she did see him, he would be with Gimli or Elves, speaking in his native tongue. The most that they would say to each other would be "Good Day" or "Hello."  
  
She did cast him sidelong glances often. She wished that she could talk to him without getting frustrated. He caught Geniveve looking at him, but she has also seen the looks that he sends in her general direction, like he wanted to talk to her, too. Geniveve couldn't explain why they were so abrasive with each other.  
  
For the most part, Geniveve and Dascha kept to themselves or hung out with the Hobbits. Geniveve would speak to Boromir and Aragorn on occasion, but she felt as though she was jeopardizing their time as they planned to leave.  
  
Geniveve stretched her arms; she had been sore for nearly an entire month. She looked over at Dascha sympathetically, "Alright, we don't have to practice anymore tonight. We better go ahead and get things ready. They'll be leaving soon and we'll be right behind them."  
  
Dascha nodded solemnly to her friend. She would go along with this only because Geniveve was so bent on it. However, Dascha was still not sure; "What did he say to you to make you so angry?"  
  
Geniveve shrugged to Dascha. How could she possibly know anything?  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Dascha stopped folding her dresses and looked directly at Geniveve, "Legolas. You have no talked to him and Boromir said that you both have been avoiding each other."  
  
Geniveve put down the pink dress she was folding, "Since when have you and Boromir been talking, let alone about me?"  
  
Dascha forbid herself to blush, "Since awhile. That's no the point, Gen. Why are we putting ourselves in danger?"  
  
Geniveve threw her arms up in the air, "We can't stay here. This isn't life; at least it isn't for me. There is a whole world out there. Maybe we could, you know, do our part."  
  
She stalked across the room to recover her pack, the book from Bilbo and her hairbrush. She began to pack furiously, cramming in three dresses rather sloppily; "It's not about Legolas. However, he wants to keep us here and then fetch us after the war and the quest are over. I need to leave or I truly will go mad. I'm like a docile animal at the zoo."  
  
Dascha sighed; Geniveve would not back down.  
  
~~  
  
After packing what they were going to take, Geniveve and Dascha walked down the stairs of their flet to find Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo holding counsel quietly by the fountain. Geniveve wore a small smile, "Hello Halflings."  
  
They all looked up to greet the two girls. Geniveve put her hands on her hips, "What's going on?"  
  
Frodo spoke plaintively, "We just saw Galadriel and Celeborn, we resume our journey tomorrow."  
  
Dascha resisted the urge to grind her teeth, " Is that so?"  
  
Sam sighed worriedly, "Aye."  
  
Geniveve tussled his hair gently, "Where are the others?"  
  
Pippin shrugged and rested his arms on his knees, "Probably somewhere talking."  
  
Geniveve bid the Hobbits goodnight and then decided to clear her thoughts, leaving Dascha behind to her own devices. Geniveve walked amongst the trees, hoping to find a clearing to look at the stars. She sat down at the base of a tree and lounged against it. She smoothed out her gray dress and relaxed.  
  
She would leave this place tomorrow.  
  
"Care if I join you?"  
  
Geniveve only jumped a little, she knew that he would come. That he would have something to say to her before the Fellowship left. She nodded, "Only if you sit down."  
  
Legolas sat down beside her and they didn't look at each other. Geniveve looked up at the stars and spoke non-chalantly, "I hear that you all continue on tomorrow."  
  
"Yes."  
  
She ran a hand through her hair nervously. How awkward they had become, "We haven't talked in awhile."  
  
Legolas nodded, "No, we haven't. I didn't think that you would want to speak to me."  
  
Geniveve smiled uneasily, "I didn't, buy I really did. I don't know why we can't carry on a normal conversation. I want to be your friend, I want to talk to you, I want-"  
  
He turned to her with a questioning glance, "What?"  
  
She still avoided his eyes, "Us to get along."  
  
Legolas sighed, "Maybe we're not meant to be friends."  
  
Geniveve finally turned to him, "Why not?"  
  
He shook his head; "I should not have said it like that."  
  
A thick silence washed over them until Legolas broke it, "Geniveve?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I wanted to ask if you-"  
  
He paused for a long time. Why should this be so hard? She hung on every word, her eyes wide and more gray than green thanks to the shade of her dress. The corners of her mouth turned upwards with vague curiosity. Legolas almost lost his train of thought; "I wanted to ask if you still wanted me to come back for you, now that you seem to have recovered?"  
  
She looked away, "Oh."  
  
Was she disappointed?  
  
Geniveve looked back to him, "You promise not to take twenty years?"  
  
Legolas smiled, "I promise I will return before then. Perhaps in fifteen years."  
  
Geniveve smiled in return; "If that's the case then I better find a hobby."  
  
Legolas turned over her right hand. The scars had shrunk, but they were still very visible and painful to recollection. Geniveve remained quiet as he studied it, until he spoke, "They look much better."  
  
She nodded, "Don't take this the wrong way, I know it sound strange. I like my scars, when I look at them I remember who I am."  
  
Legolas lifted his eyes to her, "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm a strong person. I'm a fighter."  
  
Legolas pulled her wrist, "Please, let's not do this again."  
  
She pushed his hand away, "You know I haven't changed, Legolas. Did you really expect me to?"  
  
He felt himself getting angry, "You cannot come with us. You'd become a liability."  
  
Geniveve clenched her fists and stood up, "A liability?"  
  
Legolas stood as well, "Yes."  
  
Her brows furrowed with frustration, "How dare you! I wanted to be civil with you, Legolas; but maybe you're right. We shouldn't be friends."  
  
Legolas drew closer to her; "I did not mean it that way."  
  
Geniveve raised her voice, "Then what exactly did you mean?"  
  
Legolas pinned her arms to her sides and pulled her within inches of him. She looked startled but defiant, she knew that he would never hurt her. His blue eyes blazed through hers, "What do you want from me, Geniveve?"  
  
She did not flinch, "I should ask you the same thing."  
  
He looked surprised by her comment; "I want you to listen to me, to heed my words."  
  
She laughed, "You want me to be submissive and obedient. Like a pet. I'd rather die again."  
  
Legolas nodded, "You might, if you're not careful. Your attitude will gain you many enemies, not everyone is as forgiving as I am."  
  
Geniveve shook her head; "Everything is about you and your virtues, isn't it? An Elf, a prince, a warrior, brave, beautiful and proud? Strong, forthright, heroic and immortal? Now you're merciful? You have it all, don't you?"  
  
The fire rose up in his chest, he could take it no longer. She ignited something in the depths of him with their terse, volatile words; "You drive me mad, Geniveve. I don't know whether to shake you or-"  
  
Geniveve would not relent, "What, Legolas? What else are you going to threaten me with?"  
  
He studied her expression curious to what her reaction would be if he-  
  
Yes. He must.  
  
He pushed her back gently against the tree, her eyes never leaving his, daring him. His face closed in on hers; she felt his breath on the tip of her nose as he lowered his mouth to capture hers. She released a muffled cry of protest as he kissed her. Geniveve tried to push him away, but he took her wrists and pinned them to the tree as well.  
  
He refused to stop until she responded to the kiss. She was stubborn, but fiery. Soon she shut her eyes and then her mouth softened. Geniveve returned the kiss and became overwhelmed.  
  
She had lost.  
  
Damn him.  
  
She managed her hands free and circled her arms around his neck; he put his around her waist, his hands settling on the small of her back. Legolas felt victorious, finally satisfying his curiosity and keeping his hair and ears intact. Geniveve was full of remarkable passion once you rid of the insubordinance.  
  
Geniveve opened her mouth slightly and allowed him to deepen the kiss. Little did Legolas realize that it was a trap. She was bound and determined not to give him the advantage. As he opened his mouth to hers, she bit down on his lower lip.  
  
Legolas drew back in shock, a mixture of physical pain and confusion awash on his fair face. She didn't bite hard enough to draw blood, but it still stung. Geniveve leaned back into the tree and caught her breath. What did this mean? What were they now? Could it even be defined?  
  
"You bit me."  
  
Geniveve tucked her hair behind her ears, her heart was pounding and colliding into her ribs, "You pinned me to the tree. You don't actually think I'd let you get away with that."  
  
Legolas watched her wordlessly, he wanted nothing more than to do it again. He wanted to know what she would do. The unpredictability of it was addictive and the danger was thrilling. He raised an eyebrow to her, though she was hiding it he could see that she was shaken by his actions, "I wanted to know-"  
  
Geniveve gave him a knowing look; "You wanted to know if you could brainwash me with your advances? If you kissed me and made empty promises to me, then I would agree to stay here and wait for you to rescue me? I won't pine for you, Legolas, if that's what you're thinking. You won't control me; I'm not a puppet or a child dependent on you for guidance. I am not yours."  
  
Legolas pulled her to him by her waist, an expression of honesty and exasperation worn on his face. He looked down at her, "Why must you be so belligerent? I'm drawn to you. I have no idea why, but I am beginning that think it's the fact you're ill tempered and brazen. Not to mention spiteful."  
  
Geniveve gaped at him, was that supposed to be a complement? She laughed, "And you're haughty and self-absorbed. Overall you disgust me."  
  
A strange smile emerged on Legolas's face, and "Then so be it."  
  
He took her face in his hands and lightly kissed her on the corner of her mouth. His gentleness seared her; it branded her. He dropped his hands and whispered in her ear, "Quel kaima, Geniveve."  
  
She entered a hazy state as he stepped past her, "What?"  
  
She heard him respond as he walked away, "Sleep well."  
  
~~  
  
The late morning dawned harshly on Geniveve. She was so confused about the events of the night before. She turned over to find Dascha's bed empty. She had never even been there during the night, as Geniveve kept checking. Where was she?  
  
Geniveve bathed and dressed in a deep blue-black dress. She tied back the front of her hair and allowed the rest to dangle down her back in burnished gold waves. Everything was packed and ready, Ireth and Taralom were well rested and ready to be ridden. Only a few more hours until the Fellowship left and a day before Geniveve and Dascha would set out.  
  
She walked downstairs from the flet and looked around for Dascha and found her sitting with Boromir by the fountain. Dascha looked radiant, she was glowing.  
  
Geniveve looked on in shock, "Oh. My. God."  
  
She walked over to them and tried to compose herself as much as possible, "Hi Dascha. I've been looking for you."  
  
Dascha looked up at her friend like she was a little girl who's mother just caught her putting on all of her makeup, "Morning, Gen."  
  
Boromir rose to greet her, feeling the strangeness in the air, "Lady Geniveve, you look lovely this morning."  
  
Geniveve smiled lightly, "Thank you, Boromir. I trust that the two of you had an enjoyable time?"  
  
Dascha and Boromir looked at each other. Dascha blushed and they both looked to Geniveve without saying a word. Geniveve smiled again, "I'm sorry Boromir, but may I steal a moment of my friend's time?"  
  
Boromir nodded, "Of course. We will speak later, Dascha."  
  
Geniveve sat next to her friend as Boromir walked away. Dascha looked flustered, "Gen, is no what you think, last night."  
  
Geniveve waved her hand at Dascha; "I don't care. Listen, they will be leaving within the hour. Is everything ready?"  
  
Dascha nodded, "Yes."  
  
Geniveve pulled Dascha to her feet; "They are probably loading the boats. We should say our good-byes."  
  
They walked to where the Elves kept the boats. Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli and Legolas readied the boats as the Hobbits sat on the bank and packed their rations. She noticed that they all wore green-gray cloaks hooked around their necks with leaf-shaped brooches.  
  
Haldir, Aragorn and Legolas talked quietly as Geniveve and Dascha walked past them and to the Hobbits. Legolas shared a glance with her until she turned away. She kneeled on the ground, "So this is goodbye again."  
  
Pippin smiled briefly, "I'm sure we'll meet again."  
  
Geniveve nodded, "I hope so. Do you all need any help?"  
  
Merry shrugged, "No. I think that we are almost ready."  
  
Sam rose and walked towards her, "It has been wonderful being here in Lothlorien. But now it's back to the fray. I still worry for Mr. Frodo."  
  
Geniveve looked to Frodo and sighed, "I know, Sam. I worry for him, too. As well as the rest of you."  
  
Sam nodded, "I will think about you often. I hope that we will see each other again."  
  
Geniveve looked thoughtful as she remembered a poem by Christina Rossetti. She looked into Sam's sad eyes and recited:  
  
"Remember me when I am gone away,  
  
Gone far away into the silent land;  
  
When you can no more hold me by the hand,  
  
Nor I half turn to go yet turning stay.  
  
Remember me when no more day by day  
  
You tell me of our future that you plann'd:  
  
Only remember me; you understand  
  
It will be late to counsel then or pray.  
  
Yet if you should forget me for a while  
  
And afterwards remember, do not grieve:  
  
For if the darkness and corruption leave  
  
A vestige of the thoughts that once I had,  
  
Better by far you should forget and smile  
  
Than that you should remember and be sad."  
  
Tears welled up in Sam's eyes. Geniveve pulled him close and kissed his cheeks, "Oh Sam. Don't cry."  
  
Suddenly, Aragorn approached them from behind, "Come Hobbits, it is time to leave."  
  
Geniveve stood next to Dascha and Aragorn nodded to them, "Take care, Ladies. Much will happen soon, and we pray for your safety."  
  
Geniveve nodded, "We pray for the company's too."  
  
Geniveve walked to Boromir and tapped him on the shoulder; "I never got the chance to tell you how much our conversation meant to me. Without your wisdom, I would have never made such progress. I am indebted to you forever, Boromir."  
  
He smiled warmly at her, "I'm glad that you are well. Please Lady Geniveve, take care of Dascha for me."  
  
Geniveve almost laughed and then looked to her friend, who was being covered in hugs by the Hobbits, "No need to worry."  
  
Gimli leaned on his axe and sighed, "On we must go, Lassie. Keep out of trouble, if at all possible."  
  
Geniveve pulled on his beard and kissed him on the cheek, "I'll miss you, Gimli. Do me a favor and keep an eye on Legolas. He acts too superior, sometimes."  
  
Gimli laughed heartily, "That's an Elf for you."  
  
Geniveve smiled brightly as Legolas smirked, he had heard the whole thing. He approached her cautiously, not exactly what to say to her. Geniveve smiled, reading his emotions perfectly, "What's the matter, Legolas? I don't bite."  
  
Legolas grinned, "Liar. Geniveve, I-"  
  
Geniveve cut him off abruptly, "Save it. We'll see each other again and then we can engage in a little verbal swordplay."  
  
He nodded solemnly, "I'll be back for you both."  
  
Geniveve agreed, "I know."  
  
Geniveve reached up her hand and touched his cheek, "Goodbye."  
  
She backed away; she didn't want him to see her become sad. She and Dascha stood on the shore after Dascha said farewell to Boromir. Dascha began to cry as the three boats drifted away. Geniveve watched and gave little waves to the hobbits. Legolas sent her an interested look and she smiled softly.  
  
As the boats made their way downstream and out of sight, Geniveve looked up to see Lady Galadriel looking on from a high stair. Galadriel held her gaze and Geniveve heard her voice in her head.  
  
"Come, we must talk."  
  
~~  
  
A/N: I have decided to split this story up into three parts. A Sorta Fairytale is the first part and will only have three more chapters. The Second part will be posted in a few weeks. Next up: Galadriel confronts Dascha and Gen, they hit the road, and the Battle at Amon Hen. Please R&R! 


	16. As Sometimes in a Dead Man's Face

**I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings, J. R.R. Tolkien, or any of the poetry or poets referenced (such as John Keats, Shakespeare, Poe, Donne) or the song "A Sorta Fairytale" by Tori Amos-all I own is Dascha, Ivy, Geniveve, Christopher, Ireth and Taralom**  
A Sorta Fairytale  
  
By Leah Pensotti  
"And I'm so sad  
  
Like a good book  
  
I can't put this  
  
Day Back  
  
A sorta fairytale with you."  
  
-Tori Amos, "A Sorta Fairytale"  
Chapter Sixteen: As Sometimes in a Dead Man's Face  
  
Galadriel looked down at Geniveve, her emotions vague and hard to discriminate. Geniveve could not tell if she was mad or if she was in a pleasant mood.  
  
"I know of your plans, it is a very dangerous attempt."  
  
Geniveve looked to Dascha, who stood sternly beside her. She knew that her friend agreed with Galadriel. It was dangerous, but it was something that Geniveve knew in her heart she must do, "Lady, please understand-"  
  
Galadriel raised her slender white hand and gestured for Geniveve to stop, "I will not try to stop you, however much I wish you to reconsider. On the journey, fate will find you as it will the others."  
  
Dascha shifted her weight; secretly wishing that Galadriel would put a stop to Geniveve's plans. Geniveve looked stunned by the Lady's answers, "You won't stop us?"  
  
Galadriel nodded, "No, I won't. Be aware, Geniveve, that heartbreak and pain lurk over you."  
  
Geniveve's shoulders shrunk at the thought, but she wished to remain undaunted. Galadriel stepped closer to Geniveve and made her meet her gaze.  
  
"When you were born, you're mother gave you a second name. Tell me what it is."  
  
Geniveve cleared the sadness from her throat. The mere mention of her mother overwhelmed her, "It's Evangeline. Geniveve Evangeline Savitri."  
  
Galadriel looked down on Geniveve pleasantly, "Evangeline. Do you know what it means?"  
  
Geniveve smiled, she had looked up the meaning of her names when she was a child, "Well, it to be evangelical is to be devout, faithful, and crusading. I even read that it means missionary and 'to be like an angel'."  
  
Galadriel nodded, "To crusade is to battle and fight for what you believe in. Do you believe in what you are about to do?"  
  
Geniveve nodded firmly, "Yes, wholeheartedly. I need to leave here, for sanity's sake. I also wish to follow the company that has already left. I believe in them."  
  
The Lady smiled wistfully, "Then you should go. Keep your faith strong and your heart true, for you shall be known as Geniveve the Evangeline."  
  
Geniveve looked to Dascha and smiled gently, Galadriel had given her a new name. Dascha smiled in return, but she was not really in the smiling mood.  
  
Galadriel gestured to the ground below, "You will find your horses readied and food to last a few days. Go and ready your things."  
  
Geniveve nodded, "Thank you Lady, for all that you and Lord Celeborn have done. We are surely in your debt."  
  
Galadriel smiled, "You must go, child. Nightfall will come soon and the company will be further ahead."  
  
~~  
  
Dascha and Geniveve returned to their flet and readied their packs. Geniveve took off the blue-black dress, rolled it up and placed it on top of the book given to her by Bilbo and her hairbrush as well as her other clothes. She changed into the gray and purple riding dress from Rivendell and Dascha into her matching gold one.  
  
Geniveve attached her blade to her waist along with a stealthy dagger in her boot. Dascha wore an elvish blade at her waist and on her back a bow and a quiver of arrows. Geniveve looked to Dascha, "Are you ready?"  
  
Dascha nodded, "Yes, Geniveve the Evangeline."  
  
Geniveve smiled lopsidedly, "Are you making fun of me?"  
  
Dascha huffed, "Yes."  
  
They left the flet and walked downstairs to greet their horses. As they drew closer, they were met by Haldir, who held two long, grey cloaks. They were very different from the ones worn by the Fellowship. They were a deep grey, the fabric reminiscent of crushed velvet. Geniveve looked curiously as Haldir reached out his arms and handed them to her.  
  
"They Lord and Lady wish for you to have these for your journey."  
  
Geniveve took one and handed the other to Dascha. They put them on; the hoods covered their faces and hair and shrouded them in mystery. Geniveve found it to be a delicious feeling. She nodded to the elf, "Thank You, Haldir. Please tell the Lord and Lady of our appreciation."  
  
Haldir nodded and stepped aside. Geniveve approached Taralom and laid a hand on his muzzle, "It is time, Taralom. I know that these past months have been hard, I know that you wished to run free. I felt that way too."  
  
Taralom nuzzled her and stomped a hoof on the ground. Geniveve attached her pack to his saddle and mounted him swiftly. She turned to Dascha, who was having trouble mounting Ireth. She had never been too fond of horses and the fact that she was not riding with Geniveve and had to control him herself made her quite unsure. When she finally made it up, Geniveve gave a nod through her hood, "Are you ready?"  
  
Dascha picked up Ireth's reins, "Yes, Gen. We are ready."  
  
Geniveve swallowed and looked around Lothlorien for a last time, and unconsciously began to speak:  
  
" Perhaps if Death is kind, and there can be returning,  
  
We will come back to earth some fragrant night,  
  
And take these lanes to find the sea, and bending  
  
Breathe the same honeysuckle, low and white.  
  
We will come down at night to these resounding beaches  
  
And the long gentle thunder of the sea,  
  
Here for a single hour in the wide starlight  
  
We shall be happy, for the dead are free."  
  
Dascha raised an eyebrow to her friend, "What's that?"  
  
Geniveve sighed, " It's Sarah Teasdale. For once I wish I could write something that I could quote and then attribute it to me. Come, we shouldn't waste time."  
  
Geniveve urged Taralom to go and Dascha followed suit with Ireth. Geniveve looked over her shoulder and saw the Lord and Lady standing on the high stair. Geniveve nodded in their direction and she heard the Lady's voice in her head, "Naamarie Evangeline."  
  
~~  
  
Nine days into their journey, Geniveve sat up keeping watch as Dascha slept. She knew that they were a day away from the Fellowship and the next time that they see them, Boromir may be departed. How can she tell Dascha?  
  
She shouldn't tell her. She shouldn't know. It happened for a reason.  
  
Geniveve looked to her hands to see her scars. Legolas would be furious with her. However, he's not her keeper and he never would be. A friend, yes, but no more.  
  
Her brows furrowed in remembrance of that night in Lothlorien. Why did he have to make it difficult? Did he expect anything of her when he returned? Legolas irritated her beyond all possible belief. Yet it felt so right.  
  
In reality, it was wrong.  
  
There was a rumble in a nearby brush. Geniveve's hand flew quickly to her blade. A small, brown-gray rabbit popped out and she sighed with relief. She and Dascha had yet to encounter a real threat, thank heaven. As the sun began to set on the ninth day, Geniveve awoke her friend.  
  
"Dascha, its time. Wake up."  
  
Dascha turned fitfully and squinted at her friend, "Are we there yet?"  
  
Geniveve smiled softly, "I guess, depending what your destination is. Come on, we still have a lot of ground to cover. The Fellowship is still a day ahead."  
  
Dascha grumbled to herself as Geniveve readied Taralom. They had a lot of ground to cover, true, at the same time Lady Galadriel was right. Heartbreak and pain are closing in, but she was ready.  
  
~~  
  
As the sun beat down on them in late morning on the tenth day, Geniveve nudged Taralom on and looked to Dascha who was looking to the other side of the river. Geniveve sighed thickly as Dascha turned to her, "Are you okay, Gen?"  
  
Geniveve smiled weakly, "I'm doing fine. How about you?"  
  
Dascha shook her head, "I no know. I've been thinking of home."  
  
Geniveve felt sadness well up in her again, "Me too. I miss everybody."  
  
Dascha's eyes released a few discreet tears. Geniveve looked at her curiously; she had never seen Dascha this way. Dascha swallowed her emotions, "No, Gen. Not your home. I miss my home. Russia."  
  
Geniveve felt a pang of guilt. Never once in all of her madness and self- absorption did she even ask if Dascha missed her real home, her family. Yet Dascha kept strong for her.  
  
Geniveve took Dascha's hand, "I'm so sorry, Dascha. I have been such a bad friend because I have been so self-consumed. I should've realized that you felt that way. I should've comforted you for once."  
  
Dascha nodded, "Is okay. I'm sorry for acting weak."  
  
Geniveve smiled and shook her head in disagreement, "You're not weak, Dascha. All that you have done for me has proved that. You are my true friend. A sister, really after all we have been through together."  
  
A heavy silence draped over them for a long moment, until a sound pierced the air.  
  
A horn!  
  
Taralom reared slightly and Geniveve turned her head. They had found the Fellowship. Dascha looked to Geniveve, fight and energy in her eyes, "Boromir!"  
  
Geniveve grabbed at Dascha's hand, "No, Dascha! Wait! There is something I have to tell you!"  
  
She was too late, Dascha pulled her cloak's hood over her head and made Ireth speed away. She called to Geniveve, "Come, Gen! The crusade begins!"  
  
Geniveve sighed and swaddled herself in her hood. She gave Taralom the signal to go. As she trailed Dascha, she said a little prayer for her friend.  
  
~~  
  
Ahead, many dark forms tussled with two others. Dascha began slashing with her blade and dealt two Uruks deadly blows. Geniveve's heart pounded, she could never prepare for something like this. The Uruk-Hai were enormous and broad, their hideous faces drew forth yellow fangs and steely eyes. Legolas was right, they wouldn't think twice about ridding her of her head, heart and then feasting on her flesh.  
  
As Geniveve followed Dascha into the fray, a large hand caught her by her boot and pulled her from her saddle. Taralom continued to run as she landed hard on the ground. A reeking Uruk pressed her to the ground, his fangs exposed and his eyes instilled fear in the bottom of her belly. He sniffed at her as if she were a medium-rare steak. Geniveve turned frantic and kicked her legs violently. She connected hard with his abdomen and he relented a bit, leaving her enough time to retrieve the elvish dagger from her boot.  
  
The angry Uruk roared venomously at her and lunged towards her. Geniveve thrust the dagger into his belly and pushed until it emerged through the other end. She rolled the monster off of her as it gasped. She rose up and pulled her dagger from its stinking form. Black blood covered her hand to her forearm. She turned to see Dascha firing arrows into the backs of Uruk-Hai as the converged on them and the two others. She stole a quick glance and saw a familiar sight; Legolas. Not far from him Gimli swung his axe mercilessly through the midsections of the villains.  
  
Another Uruk charged at Geniveve, but this time she was ready. She unsheathed her blade from her waist and swung hard and fast at the Uruk's neck. With one firm blow, Geniveve lobbed off the head of her attacker. Adrenaline pumped through her body and her heart pounded through her ears. She looked to Dascha and she sent an arrow into the throat of the final Uruk.  
  
Geniveve drew a sigh of uneasy relief until suddenly a gleaming blade appeared at her throat. The owner of the blade captured her by the shoulders with an arm, "Who are you?"  
  
Geniveve tensed a bit; it was Legolas who held the blade.  
  
"Answer me."  
  
She remained silent, not knowing what to say. Legolas ripped the hood from her head to reveal her long, tangled golden hair. She heard him inhale deeply and then he spun her around.  
  
"No."  
  
Geniveve raised her eyes to his hesitantly, "Yes."  
  
Legolas dropped his blade to his side, his face a mixture of anger and worry.  
  
"I told you to stay. You promised me."  
  
Geniveve looked to Dascha and Gimli; the latter was gaping in shock. Legolas placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze, "Why Geniveve? Did I not tell you of the danger?"  
  
Geniveve pursed her lips defiantly, "Yes, and I was scared. Before we proceeded with our plan, Lady Galadriel called us. She knew and she said she wouldn't stop us. Why can you not do the same?"  
  
Legolas remained stoic and pulled Geniveve by the wrist and called over his shoulder to the dwarf, "Come Gimli. We need to find the others."  
  
Legolas sprinted off through the trees still grasping Geniveve's wrist, leaving her struggling to keep up. They reached a little glade and Legolas slowed down. Geniveve caught sight of what was up ahead; Aragorn kneeled beside a tree, over Boromir. Black arrows protruded from his chest. Legolas came to a halt and Geniveve locked herself to his arm.  
  
It happened.  
  
She heard a small, barley audible sound come from Legolas. She freed her wrist from his grip and instead wove her fingers through his gently. Even though she knew it was to happen, tears ran hotly down her face. Boromir was a good man, a gentle man.  
  
Suddenly a pained shriek came from behind her. Geniveve turned to see Dascha on the ground exhausted and crying at the sight. Geniveve squeezed Legolas's hand and then ran to her friend's side. She pulled Dascha to her tightly, "Oh Dascha. I'm so sorry."  
  
Dascha whimpered, her tears staining Geniveve's cloak, "No, Gen! Not Boromir! Why?"  
  
She smoothed away the hairs from Dascha's hot face and hugged her again, "I don't know."  
  
Aragorn rose slowly, saddened. He approached Legolas and Gimli with a stern look in his eyes, "What are they doing here?"  
  
Legolas sighed, "They left Lothlorien a day after us. Galadriel said that she would not stop them."  
  
Aragorn eyed the two girls; "They must go back. They have already seen too much."  
  
~~  
  
Geniveve comforted Dascha as the others gathered the weapons of the Uruks to place in Boromir's funeral boat along with his sword, shield, and horn, which was broken into two pieces. She led Dascha to the shore where she found Ireth and Taralom waiting. There had been much talk of what to do about Merry and Pippin, who had been bound and captured by the Uruks, and Sam and Frodo who continued on to Mordor.  
  
Poor Sam. Geniveve's heart ached for him.  
  
She retrieved a water skin for Dascha, "Drink this Dascha, I am going to find the others."  
  
As Geniveve walked back to the woods, she spied Legolas pulling his arrows from the carcasses of the Uruks. She stepped silently to him and whispered, "I know you're angry with me."  
  
Legolas continued pulling arrows out and avoided her eyes, "That's very insightful."  
  
Geniveve sighed and took him by the arm. He stopped, seemingly surprised with her touch. He turned and met her sad green eyes, "I'm sorry for breaking our promise, but I will not apologize for coming here. It's what I must do."  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow, "Why?"  
  
"Because I believe in it."  
  
Legolas sighed, "You're headstrong."  
  
"I know."  
  
Legolas looked away for a moment; "You cannot come with us any further. You must heed my words this time, Geniveve. You saw what could happen."  
  
She nodded, "Yes, I know Legolas. I know. However, I can't promise you anything. If you wish, I will not come with you."  
  
Legolas looked at her in concern and in sheer frustration, "You infuriate me thoroughly."  
  
Geniveve smiled sadly, "Then so be it."  
  
She pulled him to her and kissed him softly on the lips. She released him and then walked back to the shore leaving him with a look of confusion.  
  
~~  
  
All five of them gathered on the beach before Boromir's funeral boat. Geniveve held on to Dascha as she wept bitter tears. Aragorn and Legolas sang, as Geniveve stole a glance or two in the elf's direction. Geniveve then looked into the boat to see Boromir's handsome face now pale and cold. As the others finished their song, Geniveve began to murmur in the quietest of voices:  
  
"So, dearest, now thy brows are cold  
  
I see what thou art, and know  
  
Thy likeness to the wise below,  
  
Thy kindred with the great of old.  
  
But there is more than I can see,  
  
And what I see I left unsaid,  
  
Nor speak it, knowing Death has made  
  
His darkness beautiful with thee."  
  
Tears streamed down her face, as she became aware of everyone looking at her. She swallowed her grief and said, "I always thought that Tennyson had a beautiful way with words."  
  
Dascha and Geniveve watched as the others pushed Boromir's boat from the shore and drift out of sight. Aragorn tore his eyes away and turned to the two girls; "You must not follow us any longer. I pray your journey is safe. We shall all meet again when the quest is over."  
  
Gimli embraced both of them, "Farewell, lasses. You fought bravely today, yet I hope that you will not see battle again. Now we are off to find Merry and Pippin."  
  
Dascha went back to Ireth and began preparing to leave. Geniveve stood alone with Legolas faced with yet another goodbye. Legolas pulled her to him and enveloped her in his arms. Geniveve succumbed willingly, she had lost herself.  
  
He pressed his mouth to her ear, "Please, Geniveve go to safety. Surely my heart will break if something should happen to you. Please, listen to me this time. I have tried all other ways of telling you, but this threat is the most true and real."  
  
Geniveve smiled sadly, "Go Legolas, go with the others."  
  
He kissed her forehead, "I will find you."  
  
He released her and ran off into the trees on the path with the others. Dascha appeared behind Geniveve, tear-stained and red, "We go back to Lorien, no?"  
  
"No."  
  
Dascha wrinkled her brow, "But Aragorn and Legolas said-"  
  
"They said that we could not follow them any longer. If memory serves me correctly, they are headed toward Fangorn on foot. We have horses and could make it to Rohan before they do."  
  
Dascha shrugged, "What is Rohan?"  
  
Geniveve sighed, "You really didn't get far did you? We're at the beginning of the second part. Rohan is a land, Edoras is the capital. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas won't be there for days. If we beat them there, we will not be going against their wishes."  
  
Geniveve quickly mounted Taralom and looked for Dascha to do the same, "Come Dascha, we must ride."  
  
~~  
  
A/N: And thus concludes the first part of what I am calling "The Evangeline Series." The second story called "Judgement of the Moon and Stars" should be up within a week! Please Read and Review!  
  
Next up: Geniveve and Dascha in Edoras, Eowyn, Eomer and Wormtongue! Yippee! 


End file.
